


Kitty Litter

by landofbutts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cats, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Slow Build, keep with it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofbutts/pseuds/landofbutts
Summary: "This may sound weird, but I um- I think your cat got my cat pregnant." He told him, giving a small and awkward laugh. "I'm your neighbour, by the way. I live next door." He quickly added, nodding in the direction of his house just so he knew that he wasn't a random stranger. Which it probably seemed like he was right now.
  Eren discovers his cat is pregnant with the next door neighbours cat so decides to go over and discuss details with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “We’re neighbors who don’t really talk but your cat might have gotten my cat pregnant??"

“Don’t look at me like that.” Eren huffed, glaring at the rag doll cat he was currently holding in his arms. 

Or trying to hold. Eren had mostly scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her like a little baby, scared to handle her too much because of the recent discovery. 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you stayed away from that devil cat.” He chastised her, brows furrowing as he moved one hand to knock on his next door neighbour’s door. 

The cat gave a small meow in his arms, looking around before looking back up to Eren. Watching him as her tail flicked between his arms lightly, almost teasing him with what she had done. What she had done, is decided to have a little fling with his neighbours cat, resulting in her being very pregnant. He should've realised sooner, but he was just assuming his very greedy cat was getting very fat. In the end he decided to take her to the vet just to check if she was a healthy weight, and that was when he found out she was pregnant. Not only that, but she was expecting a decent sized litter as well. 

“I know, I’ll put you down as soon as-“ 

“Hello?” A voice interrupted him, his neighbours door opening. 

"Oh-" Eren looked up at the new face, pausing a little at the sight. He had seen his neighbour before, of course he had. Just the odd passing in the street, or when he was leaving and they were heading inside. He had never gotten a proper look at the man – not really. He didn't want to be _that ___guy on the street that sat looking out of his window staring at people.

But getting a proper look at the guy, he didn't really know what he was expecting. He was gorgeous. Sharp features, black hair, muscular but not overly muscular. This guy looked like he could fuck you up without even trying, and God Eren was into that. 

"Hi- hello um-" Eren glanced down to the cat he was holding, unsure how to go about this. He probably should've planned out what he was going to say before he came over, however Eren wasn't really one to think that far ahead. 

"Do you own a black cat, by any chance?" He asked, chewing his lip a little bit as he looked up at the guy. Though he figured if they on the same level he probably would be taller than his neighbour. 

"I do." The man replied, crossing his arms as he leant against his door frame. He didn't look angry, per say, but Eren could tell he wasn't exactly impressed with him turning up on his doorstep. 

"This may sound weird, but I um- I think your cat got my cat pregnant." He told him, giving a small and awkward laugh. "I'm your neighbour, by the way. I live next door." He quickly added, nodding in the direction of his house just so he knew that he wasn't a random stranger. Which it probably seemed like he was right now. 

Eren looked back up at the man, chewing his lip and keeping his very pregnant cat in his arms. Who gave a small meow and looked between them. 

"My cat got your cat pregnant?" The man repeated, Eren giving a quick nod. 

The man sighed in annoyance, a small scowl crossing his features as he stood up straighter. "I can't fucking believe this." He muttered under his breath, looking over his shoulder as a black cat brushed up against his leg. 

"There you are, pervert." He said, Eren giving a soft laugh at the man's grumblings. Finding it somewhat endearing. "You find this funny, Corporal?" The man continued, sighing as the black cat just meowed at the chattering. 

It probably wasn't the best situation to be in, and Eren really didn't know why he even came over in the first place. What was he expecting? This guy to just take all the kittens? Or half of them? Or help him rehome them? Probably not. He probably doesn't care, or doesn't really believe him. Eren just figured it would be nice to at least let him know, figuring he might be an animal lover like himself. If Eren had a male cat that had gotten another cat pregnant – he would want to know and see the kittens. 

Eren jumped a little as his own cat started wriggling in his arms, meowing to be let down. 

"No- wait-" Eren tried keeping her in his arms, adjusting her as he was scared of dropping her. Even though it wasn't that far from his arms to the ground, he was just too careful of her getting hurt while pregnant. 

But she apparently had other ideas, and hopped out of his arms and of course landed perfectly safe. She ran up the small step and into the man's house, immediately meowing and moving over to the black cat Eren guessed was named Corporal. 

"Oi get out-" The man sneered, moving his foot to try and block her. 

"Hey don't kick my cat!" Eren frowned at the man, getting ready to lean over to pick her back up. 

"I didn't kick her calm the fuck down, brat." The man snapped, moving to pick up his own cat. "I don't know what diseases she has." He said, moving Corporal away from her. Which in turn made her follow with a small meow. 

"She doesn't have any diseases! She's had all of her jabs." Eren claimed, moving to crouch down a little. He reached out a hand and started rustling his fingers a little to catch her attention, guessing this man wouldn't want him in his house just like his cat. And he wouldn't really risk it. 

"I'm Eren, by the way." He said, a frown still clear on his face. "And this is Titan. Who your cat obviously has a thing for." He continued, Titan meowing and tapping the bottom of the man's leg. 

The raven just paused, looking down between both Eren and Titan. Eventually, he sighed and moved to step aside. 

"Okay fine. Come in, we can sort out this fucking mess." He said, glaring down at Eren as he nodded for him to come through. 

Eren looked up at that, cautious for a moment before nodding. He'd rather get this sorted too, though he still didn't like how this man was going about this. 

"Okay, thank you." Eren said, standing back up and letting his face break out into a small smile. 

Stepping through, Eren moved to pick Titan back up and stood out of the way of the door, the man closing it behind him. 

"Shoes off." The man ordered, still holding Corporal as he watched Eren with Titan. 

Eren obliged, slipping off his shoes and toeing them to the side so they were out of the way. Once he was finished, he looked back up at the man and smiled. This probably wouldn't end well – Eren could see himself making a run for it and leaving before they even discussed whatever _this ___was. Being inside his neighbours house now, it was a lot more quiet and intimate than being separated by a doorway.

__"I'm Levi." The man – Levi said as he turned to walk through the house._ _

__It was the mirror image of Eren's house, but already he could tell that their styles were very different. Eren's house was cosy and warm. He had pictures up on the walls and it wasn't messy, but it looked lived in. Levi's house? It didn't look lived in. If it wasn't for the two pictures of people and the week old flowers on the hallway cabinet he would've thought this was a show home. In fact, it probably looked more like a showhome than the actual show home looked like._ _

__He followed Levi through into the living room, glancing around and taking his time as he did. The living room was no better, really. It seemed like Levi had a minimalistic theme running throughout his home, the only real bits of colour being beiges and light browns. It was nice, but it made him feel a little bit on edge if anything._ _

__"You have a nice house." Eren said, giving a small smile as he moved to sit down._ _

__"Thanks." Levi grunted in reply, setting Corporal down on the floor. "Do you want a drink? Tea or?" He asked Eren, pausing by the door for his answer._ _

__Looking over, Eren stroked Titan gently as he smiled. "Yeah, tea please. Little bit of milk with one sugar." He said ever so slightly softer, watching Levi nod and leave the room to go make them._ _

__Sighing, Eren looked back down to Titan and tickled under her chin gently. He had thought about getting her spayed when he first got her, but he never really thought something like this would happen. Eren hadn't planned on getting a male cat so was naïve enough to assume it wouldn't happen. He wasn't interested in breeding kittens to sell them off. Eren would probably get too attached to the kittens, and of course care too much about what home they went too. Which was why he was slightly worried about how his precious cat was pregnant now. He had no idea what to do with them. He couldn't keep them all – he couldn't afford it. He equally didn't want to hand them over to a shelter for them to just sit there and wait to be adopted, even though that was the most sensible idea. He didn't want to put up an advert and have just anyone come over and buy them. Eren could always ask his friends – people he knew and trusted. And some of them probably would take them. But he was just being a little too cautious._ _

__Which had brought him over here to Levi's. They were expecting four kittens to be in the litter, which meant he could take two and Levi could take two. If he was willing, of course, and he had a funny feeling that he wouldn't want that._ _

__"What have you done, eh girl?" Eren cooed to her, sighing as he did. "Playing around with other cats and getting us in this mess?" Titan meowed in reply, rolling to the side a little on his lap._ _

__"I know, you're irresistible aren't you- but that doesn't mean you can go have play time with the hot neighbours cat." Eren said, shaking his head as he stroked her head gently. Just being wary of stroking her stomach. Normally she liked it, however he knew better than to touch a pregnant cat there._ _

__"Do you always talk to your cat?" Levi asked with a smirk, causing Eren to jump a little and look over._ _

__"Fuck-" He muttered, blushing as he widened his eyes. "You shocked me." He laughed quietly, looking back down to Titan._ _

__"Um yeah I do." Eren nodded, inwardly cursing at the fact Levi had heard him. Fuck- did that mean he had heard him call him hot? He really hoped not, and if he had he hoped that Levi wouldn't bring it up._ _

__"I kinda do it a lot- do you not? I thought it was normal." Eren said with a soft laugh, watching as Levi put their drinks down on the coffee table. On coasters, of course._ _

__Eren figured that was definitely something Levi would be particular on, which did amuse him a little. Levi's house was very clean, and he liked it a lot. It was a lot cleaner than his own place, but he couldn't live like this. He'd be too scared to mark anything and ruin it._ _

__"Not really. I only ever insult the little shit. He gets on my nerves." Levi stated as he sat down next to Eren, a gap between them big enough for another person. But it still felt close for Eren._ _

__Eren laughed at that, watching Corporal hop up in the little gap and sniff around Titan._ _

__"How come? He doesn't seem too bad." Eren said with a grin, moving his free hand to stroke him gently. "There, not bad at all." He beamed as Corporal sniffed his hand before nudging against it._ _

__"He smells like shit and his hairs get fucking everywhere." Levi grumbled in response to Eren's question. Eren looked back at the raven and smiled, shaking his head at that._ _

__"That's because you didn't get him neutered. I'm sure if you did we wouldn't have a little cat couple." Eren said with a laugh, grinning._ _

__"Not my fault if he likes to fuck around." Levi replied, Eren looking at him and raising an eyebrow teasingly. Honestly – the guy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and this was his own home._ _

__Levi's expression hadn't changed at all. He looked a mix of being pissed off and apathetic. But Eren didn't really let it affect him. If he did it would just get awkward and he'd probably never show his face around him again. Levi was just too attractive for that. It wasn't that Eren was shallow, he was intrigued by his neighbour quite a lot. Even if he looked like he couldn't care, he didn't seem to be offended or put off by Eren laughing at his comments, so he was taking that as Levi didn't actually mean it._ _

__"I bet he's just like his owner." Eren said with a grin, carrying on quite playfully._ _

__"I only go for the cute ones, brat." Levi replied, looking back at Eren. His expression didn't change, but Eren couldn't help but laugh at that._ _

__Eren looked back down at the cats, a small blush coming back onto his cheeks as he grinned. Levi didn't stop looking at him after that comment, and Eren couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to flirt. It failed, if he was, and part of Eren seriously hoped that he was._ _

__"So I don't know what you want to do with the kittens." Eren said after a few moments, stopping stroking Corporal in exchange for grabbing his mug. He took a small sip of the tea, being careful with it so none of it spilt._ _

__"What, do you want me to pay child care or some shit?" Levi quipped, watching Eren drink his tea before looking down to the back cat._ _

__"Not really." Eren said, shaking his head as he held his mug to his chest. Just letting it warm him up as he relaxed a little more. "I was just thinking maybe buying some cat food for them- or milk? I don't even know what they eat after the milk from the mum." He claimed, frowning as he looked down again._ _

__"Paste shit." Levi told Eren, giving a small nod. "So you do want me to pay child care. Fucking kitten care?" He asked again._ _

__Eren let out a laugh in return, rolling his eyes and looking back to Levi. "Okay fine, I want you to pay kitten care. Either that or take one or two, or help me rehome them or something." He said, a faint grin still on his lips as he took another drink._ _

__"So you want me to pay kitten care or take them for a weekend every once in awhile?" Levi asked, a small amount of amusement in his voice._ _

__Eren looked over and gave a small laugh, carefully placing his mug back on the coaster. "No! You're twisting my words." Eren laughed, moving to nudge Levi gently on the arm._ _

__"Eren please you should've taken me out on a date before we had kittens together." Levi continued, Eren laughing happily as he played along._ _

__"Okay sorry! I should've taken you out." Eren beamed, shaking his head at the whole situation._ _

__"You're taking me out?"_ _

__"Levi!" Eren laughed, looking down to try and hide the blush coming back onto his cheeks. This guy definitely had an odd sense of humour, but he was enjoying this a lot. A lot more than he expected to, actually. "No I just don't really know what to do with them when they come, really." Eren added, smiling as he tickled Titan's chin again._ _

__There was a small grunt from Levi's direction in response as the man leant over to get his own mug. Eren noted how he held it a little odd – holding it by the rim rather than the handle. But he didn’t want to offend, so held the comment back for now._ _

__"We can figure it out. I'll ask around or some shit, I know some people who'll probably want one of them." Levi said, taking a drink after he did. He set it back down on the coaster, Eren watching him and the way his shirt moved around his muscles. The raven was wearing a black fitted shirt, and honestly Eren didn't know how someone could look so attractive wearing something so casual._ _

__"Good." Eren said with a smile, dragging his eyes back up to Levi's face. "Wouldn't want our kittens to end up anywhere now would we?" He said with a soft laugh, unsure if he even liked that idea. It wasn't that he didn't trust Levi fully or his friends. But he had literally just met this man, and although he was attractive, he didn't want to hand over them to anyone. "I should get going." He said before Levi could reply, moving to stand up after he adjusted Titan in his arms._ _

__"Okay." Levi said, a small frown forming as he stood up with Eren._ _

__"It was nice meeting you though, Levi." Eren said with a smile, nodding as he did. "I mean we'll have to talk again, you can't bail on me now." He added, moving a little closer. It was a little awkward with a cat lazing in his arms, but she was quite relaxed about being picked up and moved around. As long as she was comfortable and given attention, she didn't mind much._ _

__"I won't, don't worry brat." Levi replied. "I'm at work till five tomorrow. You could come over maybe six and we can talk a little more about it?" Levi continued, Eren of course nodding and on board with that._ _

__Eren had been a little worried that he would've had to come and knock on his door a few more times just to try and actually pass on these kittens when they arrived. He didn't want to be that annoying person, but equally this was an excuse to actually come over and speak to Levi._ _

__"Yeah- yes, I'll do that." Eren beamed back at him, watching as Levi took a small step closer to him._ _

__"She's a cute cat." He said._ _

__Eren noticed Levi's eyes glance down to Titan before meeting his own, and God Eren couldn't look away from his gaze. Even though he was taller, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the smaller man. Somehow, it was all in a good way._ _

__"Thank you." Eren replied with a soft smile._ _

__"A lot like her owner." Levi added, leaning up teasingly before he headed past him._ _

__Eren widened his eyes slightly as he paused, processing what was just said to him. That was definitely flirting, right? Eren was taking it that way, and it was obvious as he blushed again. Part of him doubted that Levi was actually being serious, but half of him hoped he was._ _

__

__"Thanks." Eren mumbled, looking over and watching Levi disappear out into the hallway again._ _

__

__Eren gave a lazy grin as he followed him out, trailing behind him and moving over to his shoes. He slipped them, mostly just trying to jab his feet into them as he couldn't use his hands. Once they were on, he looked over to Levi and backed up to the door. Levi politely opened it for him, leaning a little against it as he watched him._ _

__

__"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Levi checked again, watching Eren as he stepped out and onto the path._ _

__

__"Yeah." Eren said with a smile, looking up at Levi in return. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He said, Titan meowing in his arms as she stretched out a little. "Don't miss us too much." Eren added with a grin, slowly moving up the bath and glancing at Levi. Keeping his eyes on him but slowly leaving._ _

__

__"I'll try not to, brat." Levi replied, giving a slight wave before slowly closing the door._ _

__

__Eren just grinned at that, leaving the small garden and feeling a little giddy. The whole exchange had definitely turned out for the better, and he knew it was irrational to think anything of it. But Levi wouldn't flirt in the first place if he wasn't gay, and even if he was just joking around Eren was okay with that. It meant he could pester and flirt back at him, and Eren was intrigued by Levi. He wanted to know him._ _

__

__Heading back over to his own house, Eren was happy for the rest of the evening. He was happy, and eager to see the shorter man again._ _

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're ever having a bad day just google cats cuddling.

**Levi**

Levi looked around his office, tapping his pencil on his desk as. He had put off asking his colleages if they wanted a kitten, mostly to avoid any unwanted questions. If he could get away with not talking, then he would. However it was nearly the end of work, and Levi didn't really want to disappoint Eren. He shouldn't even care that much, but the thought of going back to Eren without any answers gave him a little more motivation to go start a conversation. Somehow he assumed that if he went back and hadn't found a home for the new kittens, Eren would be upset and worried about them. He seemed very invested in them. 

Levi worked as a senior architect at a local firm, leading different projects. Some were big houses with bossy clients, and some just building sites for a new office block or shop. It was stressful, of course it was. But he did love his job. 

At the end of the day he always liked to go home and relax. Not have to worry about anything. Occasionally he would have to take home one of the projects to work on on, or do some of it ahead of time so he wasn't as stressed out. But home time was something he classed as relax time. And he half understood why Eren was so concerned about the kittens. Even if Levi complained about Corporal, it was nice having him around. It was nice to be able to go up and have the company of a cat so he didn't feel so _alone_. To have a fluff ball of pure warmth near him, sometimes purring to let him know he was there. Maybe Levi was softer than he liked to lead on. 

Feeling slightly defeated, Levi stood up and moved to exit his small office. He stayed at the doorway for a few moments, poking his head round the side to locate a few people. His team worked in a larger studio, which was easier when they were all on the same project. Sometimes Levi would even leave his door open, to be 'included' in the conversation. Which was of course their idea, not his. 

"Petra," Levi started, getting her attention and making his way over to her desk. It was nicely decorated. Not to his taste, but it was her own workstation. 

"Ah- Levi." Petra looked up and smiled. "I don't have the drafts ready yet-" 

"That's fine I don't need them yet." Levi interrupted, shaking his head. Levi moved to lean back against Petra's desk, looking at her as she leant back in her chair. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked, pausing a little. It wasn't uncommon for them to talk, Petra was one of Levi's good friends. But she knew he liked to keep his work life separate from his private life. 

"Everything's fine." Levi clicked his tongue at her concern, scowling a little at her. "Bit of an odd question, but do you want a kitten?" He asked, looking at her with a soft frown. 

"A kitten?" Petra repeated, pausing for a moment with a face of pure confusion. It was definitely an odd question, and very out of the blue. "Why do you have a kitten?" She asked, wanting an explanation. 

"Kittens." Levi corrected, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that it sounded odd, Levi wasn't really the type of person to just get a load of kittens randomly. "And they're not mine, well they are. My cat fucked next doors cat and now we apparently have kittens." Levi explained. 

Petra looked up at Levi, taking it all in before letting out a soft laugh. "Oh that's cute, Levi." She said, giggling lightly. "So how old are they?" Petra asked, an amusing grin still on her face. 

"They're not even fucking born yet. The brat next door wants help figuring out where to home them when they arrive." Levi told her, running a hand through his hair as he scowled. 

"Oh Levi it's so nice you're helping them." Petra teased, giggling lightly. "Are they cute?" 

"He's not bad." Levi said quietly, looking down to her desk to avoid eye contact. 

"I meant the cat-" 

"Fuck off no you didn't." Levi half snapped, shaking his head at her as Petra giggled away. 

"No, I didn't." She confirmed with a grin. "I'll think about it. Let me know when they're born and I'll come and see them." Petra said a little softer. Of course she would take one, her and Levi both knew that. 

Levi nodded slowly at that, looking over to Petra and glad that she was at least considering it. If he could tell the brat that he had found someone to take one – and someone he knew would look after them and treat them properly, it would make Eren happy. He could guess that much for sure. And Levi would rather make Eren happy than upset him. 

"So you want to talk about this guy?" Petra pressed, looking up at Levi with a sly grin. 

"No." Levi responded, a little too quickly for his liking. "I met him yesterday." He added, Petra shrugging in response. 

She turned back to her work and continued it slowly, going over some lines in her sketches to straighten them. "Doesn't matter. If he's cute you should ask him out on a date. That's how people get into relationships, Levi." Petra giggled, glancing up at him. 

"I'm not looking for anything." Levi grunted as he stood up straighter. He glanced around the office with a softer scowl. Gunter was away on his lunch break, and Auruo was someone he didn't necessarily want to approach. He could ask Erwin – his good friend and his boss, however that would raise more questions. Erwin had a way of getting things out of him better than Petra did. 

Then that would raise the attention of Hanji. As much as he loved Hanji, someone he did consider a very close friend, she was a bit too intrusive in his personal life. That was something he didn't want to deal with right now. 

"Sure you're not, Levi." Petra said softly, letting out a giggle at his defensiveness. 

Levi grumbled in response to her and walked off towards Erd. Someone he guessed he could ask if he wanted one of them too. Erd was a good guy, and he was looking for anything to get away from Petra and her teasing. 

 

**Eren**

Eren would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to seeing Levi again. He was, and he spent all day waiting for six o'clock to roll around just so he could go next door. Eren had been thinking about him most of the day, and he knew that it was stupid. He had only just met the man, but that didn't mean he didn’t like him. Levi was hot. Levi was hot as fuck, and even if he had a blunt sense of humour, it made Eren laugh. 

When the time eventually came Eren got ready to head over. He probably tried to hard with what he was wearing – putting on a nicely fitted green top and black jeans. However, Eren decided that he wanted to look nice. He hadn't been with anyone in awhile, and there was no harm in trying a little. 

After putting on his shoes and making sure he had the necessities (keys, phone and wallet) Eren went to collect the main lady herself, Titan. It wasn't hard to get her to come to him anymore, not recently. She had been wanting more attention recently and purring a lot to let her presence known, so when he started picking her up and cooing to her she happily meowed and let him. 

Eren skillfully locked up the house while holding Titan in one arm very carefully. He made his way over to his neighbours house, slipping his keys in his back pocket as he headed over. Just trying to suppress any nerves bubbling up. Eren shouldn't be nervous, it was stupid to be. But he was just eager to see the man again. To joke around with him again. 

Letting out a soft breath, Eren knocked on the door and waited. And it felt like he waited about ten minutes, but only he knew realistically only a good minute had passed before the door opened. 

"Hey." Eren said with a soft grin. "Me and the misses are here!" He laughed softly. Eren held Titan gently in his arms, bouncing her a little to emphasise she was with him. 

"I can see that." Levi responded, his apathetic expression clear on his face. "Come in." He said, making a space for Eren to come through. Even if Levi looked unimpressed, Eren didn't miss the fact that his eyes lingered a little too long on his figure. 

Eren headed into the house and set Titan down. She immediately pottered off into the house, presumably to go and search out Corporal. Which Eren thought was adorable, and somewhat romantic in a cat sense. Eren set his shoes off to the side and Levi soon lead him back through into the living room, making light small talk as he did. Eren couldn’t help but grin when he entered the room, a happy feeling flooding in him. 

A cup of tea was already waiting for him on the coffee table, along with some biscuits out on a plate. Not only that, but Corporal and Titan were curled up together on the rug in the middle of the floor, which really did warm his heart. But the fact that Levi had made him a cup of tea and brought out some food made him feel a little bit giddy. It was something little, but it made him happy. 

Eren kept quiet about it though, just letting the grin on his face speak show how much it affected him. "They're cute together." Eren moved to sit down next to them on the rug, stroking Titan's head gently. 

Eren just received a grunt from Levi as he sat down on the sofa, watching him with the two cats. Which was quite endearing he did have to admit that. Eren sitting there with two snuggling cats. 

"So I spoke to some people today." Levi started, relaxing back. 

"Really? What did they say?" Eren asked, looking hopeful as he reached over to take his mug of coffee. 

"Well I've managed to find one person to take one of them." Levi said, Eren giving a soft nod. 

"Are they nice?" Eren asked him, chewing his lip lightly. Titan started purring at the extra attention. Which in turn set Corporal off on a softer, lighter purr. "I'm not saying your friends aren't nice, but will they be, you know, loved and stuff?" Eren pressed, looking down to the two cuddling cats. 

He'd hate for the kittens to go somewhere where they'd just be ignored or left to it. He knew that most cats liked to go about their own business, but that didn't mean cats didn't need care and attention too. 

"Fuck off, brat." Levi scoffed, his face showing signs of slight irritation. "My friends aren't exactly the type to abuse animals. You really think I'd ship off a kitten to a place it'd get fucking abused?" 

"No I'm sorry-" Eren started, shaking his head and sighing. "Honestly I didn't mean that, sorry. I don't know your friends and I'm just concerned they get to a nice home. Really, I don't want them to be anywhere bad." Eren tried, looking up at the man. 

Levi just rolled his eyes in reply, his bored expression coming back on his face. Standing up, Levi moved over to sit down next to Eren and the two cats. "I know you don't, kid-" 

"I'm not a kid." Eren snapped, the apology from before a little less effective now. 

"Shut up, I was fucking speaking." 

"I'm twenty-three." Eren mumbled quietly, looking down as Levi continued. 

"My friend- wait-" Levi paused, looking back at Eren. "You're twenty three?" He checked with Eren. 

Eren gave a nod in reply, taking another sip of his tea. "Yeah, why? How old are you?" He asked, watching Levi intently. Eren didn't think that Levi was that old, he looked quite young. And honestly Eren really hoped that he was in his age range. 

"Thirty." Levi replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at that. "Which is why my friends are adult enough to look after a fucking kitten. I'm not exactly in the mafia." Levi scoffed, reaching a hand out to stroke Titan for the first time. 

Titan meowed and rolled onto her side. She stretched out her back legs and looked up at Levi tiredly, her purring increasing a little more. Corporal was watching them both and tapped Levi's hand with a little paw. He was obviously defensive of Titan right now. 

"You could be for all I know!" Eren claimed with a small laugh, the mood lightening a little. "But I thought you were younger than thirty." He added. That actually didn't bother him. 

Levi was only seven years older. Than was nothing, in the grand scheme of things. Seven years was better than twenty. Eren moved to put his mug back on the table. He had to reach over to do so, leaning in towards Levi as he did. 

He was just off to the side of him. Any further forward and his chest would be touching Levi's shoulder. 

"Sorry, brat, flattery won't work on me." Levi gave a soft smirk, looking at Eren. 

Eren paused for a moment, looking at Levi and watching him. Watching the way his lips formed into a smirk and how his face showed signs of amusement. Which honestly Eren liked a lot more than his deadpan expression. 

"Won't it?" Eren asked with a sly grin, still close to Levi. He moved in slightly closer, prodding his side with a light finger as he did. Not wanting to get _too_ close, but he was already there so why not. "How else should I apologise?" He asked in a low voice, moving his mouth towards Levi's ear. 

Levi just paused for a moment, cocking an eyebrow at him. Eren was just getting a little too confident, and everything with Levi felt natural. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't try, right? 

"Why don't you come work for me and the mafia, brat? It'd be nice to have you around as eye candy." Levi replied, dropping his own voice to a more seductive tone. Levi turned his head slightly towards Eren, their cheeks nearly brushing at how close they were. 

"See, so you admit you do work for them?" Eren replied, his face blushing at the fact Levi called him eye candy. 

It was doing wonders for his confidence and fueling the butterflies in his stomach. Eren's breath picked up a little at how Levi was actually playing along. Responding to him instead of pushing him away and kicking him out. 

"I admit nothing." Levi whispered huskily into his ear, his lips brushing against Eren's skin lightly. Levi lingered there for a few moments before pulling away slowly. 

Eren gave a small shudder at the feeling of Levi's lips on his ear- actually fucking touching his skin. He didn't even process the words for a few moments because of the sheer closeness, and the beating of his heart in his ears. He only really took it in when he noticed Levi moving away, and well, he couldn't have that yet. That meant Levi had the last comment, and his childish side wouldn't allow that. He wanted to be one up above the man. 

"You know what-" Eren started, leaning over again to slowly grab his mug again. Just using it as an excuse to get close again. He placed his free hand gently on Levi's shoulder, tilting his head towards him. "That's a shame. I find that type of man really, fucking, sexy." He replied with a grin. 

The blush was still there, if anything it worsened after that comment. But flirting with this guy was such a rush, and he was feeling pretty smug right now. After grabbing his mug Eren pulled back and looked back down to the two cats, both of them intertwined with one another. 

"Fucking brat." Levi grumbled under his breath, picking up own mug. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly, and if Eren looked saw anymore of it he would've deemed it to be the closest thing to a smile the man could muster. But Levi quickly hid it behind his mug as he took a drink of his own tea. 

Eren must admit, he was a little disappointed when Levi didn't retaliate, but he half knew why. Flirting was all fun and games, but flirting only lead to either a one night stand or a date. And neither of them were proposing any right now. 

"How far along is she?" Levi asked, clearing his throat after a few moments. Yeah, they were definitely moving on from that brief moment. Which did disappoint Eren, but it also relieved him because he didn’t want it to get awkward. "How long are cats even fucking pregnant for?" 

"Um-" Eren paused at the questions, frowning as he thought. "Well apparently they're pregnant for like, a little over two months?" He said, a little unsure. He remember reading it somewhere. "But I took her to the vet the other day and he said that she had two weeks left." 

Levi gave a soft hum in response, nodding as he swallowed some more tea. "That's not long." He said. 

"And then the kittens have to stay with Titan for eight to ten weeks." 

"That's long." Levi corrected. 

Eren let out a laugh at the comment, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, so I might be stuck around for a little longer than you think." He said with a smaller smile, looking down again. Something he always done when he got slightly shyer. 

"Pass me your phone." Levi said, sticking his hand out and making a small notion for him to do it. 

"Why?" Eren asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at him. 

"Just fucking pass me it, brat." Levi snapped, nodding at him again. 

Eren muttered under his breath as he leant on one hip to take his phone out of his back pocket. He used his free hand before passing it over to Levi, instantly relaxing back down properly. 

"Such a mean man, isn't he Titan?" Eren cooed down to Titan, watching her softly. He avoided touching her for now as he didn't want to wake her up. She seemed comfortable and too cute to do that to. 

"Well now you have 'mean man's' number." Levi stated, half throwing over his phone back to Eren. It landed on his lap- but Eren didn't care. He was too busy looking at Levi in half shock. 

"You gave me your number?" Eren asked him, a small smile playing at his lips. 

"If we're stuck with each other for the next ten or twelve weeks then we need some form of communication, brat." Levi responded, looking back down to the cats and away from Eren. 

Eren laughed softly in response and nodded, his stomach flipping slightly. Yeah, he would be talking a lot with Levi over the next few months. Honestly he wanted to. He wanted to talk to him a lot – and now he had the excuse of the kittens to actually start up a conversation. 

"Very true." Eren said with a grin. He watched as Levi drank more of his tea, just picking up his phone idly. 

"This doesn't mean you can text me all the time." Levi warned him, making eye contact as he attempted to glare at Eren. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

"I fucking mean it." 

"I guessed." Eren laughed happily, of course not taking any note of what he was saying. 

Eren would text Levi if he wanted to. He would of course try to make conversation, and if Levi shot him down then sure, he'd stop. But he wanted to at least try and text the other man. 

"Let's see how long you take before you start making conversations." Eren added, teasing the older man with a raised eyebrow. 

"You'll be waiting a long fucking time, brat." 

Eren just grinned at Levi, watching him a for a few more minutes. Somehow, Eren didn't think he would be. If anything he thought they got on quite nicely, and all of the flirting was just an added bonus. He had his number now. Levi willingly gave him his number, which had to mean something. Right? 

Eren spent another good hour at Levi's for the evening, even having another cup of tea and a few biscuits. He sat there on the rug with Levi, the two cats cuddling in front of them. Titan moved at one point, pottering off into the kitchen to get some food and water before coming straight back to curl up with Corporal. It was a shame to move them when Eren deemed it time to go home, not wanting to eat late or make Levi eat late. 

When it was time to leave Eren thanked Levi for having him over again – of course apologising for insulting him and his friends. Even if it was unintentionally. Levi simply said it was fine, going on to say he could meet his friend before he made a decision on whether he wanted to give her the kitten or not. Which of course calmed Eren a little. 

Once Eren and Titan were back home, safe and back in the warmth of the living room, Eren pulled out his phone. He couldn't help but laugh at how Levi put his contact name as 'Mean Man', a wide grin just breaking out on his face at the fact he even had the man's number. But he pushed that feeling away, instead opting to send a text to Levi.

_'Hey, it's the kid from next door.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know architects dont just work on houses  
> but i hope you enjoyed the update! any feedback is welcome and thank you all for the kudos so far :3  
> also smut is coming next chapter so keep an eye out


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back  
> i decided to drag this story out a little more so it doesnt feel as rushed
> 
> enjoy!

The next week flew by for Eren. He didn't see much more of Levi, unfortunately, however that was mostly his own fault. Eren was a writer, and he absolutely loved it. Being able to create a world of his own – to be free to do whatever he pleased, he loved it. His imagination ran wild. However, what he didn't like was the deadlines. The past week Eren had been cooped up in his home trying to get his next chapter done before his deadline. Which meant late nights, lots of coffee and mostly procrastinating with the excuse 'he needs to check on Titan'. 

In turn, he didn't see any of Levi. He did end up texting him a fair bit, though. Most of it was started on Eren's half, and he often received short and blunt messages. At first he thought it was because Levi didn't want to message him, he did tell him not to when he gave him his number. But when Eren wouldn't reply, he'd get another short message a few hours later. After he realised that was just how Levi messaged, he didn't let himself get anxious over whether or not Levi wanted to talk. He just did it. 

It was a nice distraction when he needed it, and it was nice to actually talk to Levi. When it came to his actual deadline Eren only just managed to finish his chapter and be somewhat happy with it. He knew that it needed improvements here and there, but he wanted to get his editors opinions on what. 

Eren was at his editor's office now, sitting across from him while he started reading through his work. Eren was lucky, really. Eren's editor was his best friend, Armin. He knew that he shouldn't mix his work life and personal life, and he had been told many times that it was a mistake for Armin to be his editor. But they worked well together. They were best friends, they had been for years. Eren trusted Armin's opinion, and he knew that he wouldn't sugar coat it just because they were close. 

They never planned to work together, though. That was the funny part. Armin had always wanted to be an editor. He loved books just as much as Eren liked writing now. Armin always had his head stuck in a book when they were growing up, whether it was fictional or not. Armin ended up getting a good job at a big editors firm and slowly worked his way up from intern. Eren? He had no clue what he wanted to do when they finished school. It had been Armin that started Eren on writing. One day he brought home a bad piece of work, complaining that he had to edit it. Eren read through it and completely reworked the story. 

He had attempted to edit it, Armin teaching him how to do the basics and what he had been shown at the firm. However Eren found himself wanting to take the story in a total different path. That was the joy of writing. Everyone had different ideas, and Armin soon pushed him towards creating his own stories. From there it just went upwards. 

"Do you have to read it while I'm here?" Eren asked as he leant back in the chair. He had a small bouncy ball in his hand, fiddling with it slowly. 

"Don't you want to go through the chapter today?" Armin asked in response, pausing the reading to stare at Eren. 

Eren pulled a small grimace and shook his head. "Not really." He admitted. 

"Eren you know the quicker we get this part done the better." Armin started reading again. 

Eren gave a small groan and closed his eyes. He leant back in the chair and let his head fall back. He just wanted to relax. 

"Armin." He whined. "I've been looking at that chapter the past week! I'm sick of it." He huffed. Eren knew that it was better to go through it now. The quicker they went through it the quicker Eren could add things to his work. However this was not a 'quick' process. It took hours, and that was just the first look over. 

"Okay okay." Armin sighed in defeat, putting the pile of papers down. 

Eren gave a small cheer of triumph and opened his eyes. He sat up with a small grin, leaning forward a little. 

"We'll have a coffee break _then_ we'll start on it." Armin said. 

Eren immediately groaned and sunk back in the chair, earning a soft laugh from Armin. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here, he loved working with Armin. But there was messing on with Armin and _working_ with Armin. He took his work seriously, which meant he'd have to concentrate. 

"For reals?" 

"Yes Eren for 'reals'." Armin laughed. "That was the whole point of you coming in here." 

"And I thought you just wanted to see me." Eren said with a small sigh. 

"No I want you to do work." Armin laughed, tucking a small piece of hair behind his ear. 

Armin had let his hair grow out a little over the years. He now kept half of it tied back in a loose bun. Eren always made fun of him for it, but it suited him. 

"I've done my work!" Eren pointed to the pile of papers in front of Armin. "Literally! It's your turn now." 

"Oh shut up." Armin replied. 

Armin always did like keeping him here for a few hours after a deadline. Mostly for Armin to have a quick read of it and ask Eren any questions he had about it. Just get where the story's going and try and understand Eren's train of thought. That kind of thing. But Eren was being hard to work with today. 

"I've been busy this past week you know." Eren said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Oh have you now?" Armin started reading again, losing interest in what Eren was saying. 

"Yes." Eren nodded firmly. "Not only have I completed my chapter, but I've also had to look after Titan. And, check this out, I've been talking to my hot neighbour." Eren beamed, fiddling with the ball again. 

"Oh wow." Armin mumbled, obviously not paying a lot of attention to what he was saying. 

"Yeah. She has a week left so she's a fat cat." 

Armin nodded slowly, a soft frown on his face in concentration. He was focusing more on what he was reading and trying to remember what had happened so far in the book Eren had written. 

"Have you found homes for them?" Armin asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Not all of them. Levi, my neighbour I told you about, one of his friends might take one. Sasha said that she might have one as well." Eren mused, just cocking his head to the side in thought. "I don't know, though." 

"You don't trust Sasha?" Armin asked. 

Eren shook his head at that, frowning. "No that's not what I mean." Eren sighed. "I just mean, well Titan might not want to say goodbye to her kittens. I know I can't afford to look after them, but they'd be so tiny and cute." He continued. He started picking at the bouncy ball, pulling off little pieces of it. 

"Eren-" Armin sighed and paused his reading again. "We've been over this. You can't keep them just because they're cute. Titan will see them again, especially if you know the people who take them. Kittens get bred and passed on all the time." He pointed out, trying to make Eren see sense. 

"I know." Eren nodded, putting the ball down. "What happens when they're all rehomed?" 

"What do you mean what happens?" Armin prompted. 

"Like that's it? I get Titan spayed and she stops her little romance and that's that?" He asked, Armin laughing in response. 

"Her little romance? The cats live right next door to each other, they'll see each other all the time." Armin laughed softly, finding his concern a little cute. Silly, but cute. 

"So? It's not the same as them curling up on a nice warm rug and stuff." Eren grumbled. 

"Are you sure you just don't want a reason to see your hot neighbour?" Armin asked with a smirk, clicking on to what Eren actually wanted. 

"I'll have a reason." Eren snapped. He hated it when Armin could see straight through him. To be fair, a lot of people could, but he had his moments of being able to hide them. 

"Oh yeah? What?" 

"I'll ask how Corporal is or something." Eren grumbled, frowning at Armin. 

"God stop being so defensive." Armin laughed, shaking his head. "You don't need a reason to start talking to him." He said a little softer. "If you want to stay friends then it'll just happen, stop stressing over nothing." 

Eren rolled his eyes in response and looked away. He knew Armin was right. He didn't _need_ a reason to start talking to Levi. They had been talking the past week about topics other than the two cats. The conversation just flowed from one to another. Eren was simply concerned it would stop as soon as they rehomed the kittens. As soon as they didn't have a reason to need to talk to one another. 

"Now." Armin picked up the pile of papers again. "Let me read, then we'll start." He said in a tone leaving no room for argument. Eren simply grumbled and slipped further down in his chair. 

 

\---------------------------- 

 

The moment Eren got home he took off his coat and put his bag in his side cupboard, just ready to relax for the rest of the night. Going over his work with Armin always took it out of him, and although he loved it, he had been going over this chapter for however long. He needed a break. 

Heading through into his kitchen, Eren started getting out some leftover food that he had made last night to heat up. Cooking wasn't big on his list right now. After putting it in the microwave he called for Titan, getting out her biscuits to gently shake them. She wasn't like a dog – cats don’t come when you call for them. So he always tried shaking her biscuits so she knew that it was time for food. It often worked, but when she was feeling particularly lazy it didn't. 

While Eren checked on his food he kept an eye out for Titan, already feeling drained when she didn't come pottering into the kitchen. Eren called out for her again as he quickly nipped into the living room where her usual lazy spot was. When she wasn't there he started looking around the house, guessing that maybe she wanted to go upstairs and sleep on his bed. What concerned him was that lately Titan stayed downstairs, other than when Eren took her to bed and back down. Probably because she was getting tired and wanted to stay close to her food, which was understandable. 

After doing a full search of the house and not finding her, Eren started to panic a little. He searched it fully again, guessing she might've moved rooms and avoided him, however she still wasn't there. Which wasn't a good sign. Eren couldn't lose a cat – a pregnant cat at that. If she wasn't pregnant then he probably wouldn't worry as much, cats went out all the time and sometimes didn't return for a day or two. But Titan? She was a house cat. A pregnant house cat. 

Eren ended up searching the house once more before searching both gardens, calling out for her and even shaking her biscuits about. Anything to try and spot her. After another good half hour of searching, Eren headed back inside. He quickly turned off the microwave and grabbed his house keys, planning on heading over to Levi's to see if he had seen her at all. This wasn't like her, and Eren was starting to panic a little. 

Eren continued to look around as he headed over to Levi's house, just seeing if she had decided to rest in his garden instead. But of course, she wasn't there. He knocked on Levi's door the moment he reached it – probably a little too hard and a little too much, but he was worried. 

"Okay okay I'm coming-" He heard Levi say, muffled from behind the door. 

Eren bit his lip as he waited, listening to Levi unlock to door. He fiddled with his sleeve, just trying not to panic too much. 

"Hey- sorry!" Eren immediately started, giving a small apologetic smile as the door opened. 

"Oh, it's you." Levi said, his body relaxing slightly as if he had been tense. "Everything alright?" He asked with a slight frown, taking Eren in. 

"Yeah, well not really." Eren started, shaking his head. "I just got back from work and Titan isn't home. She's not anywhere and I can't find her Levi." Eren started telling him, his breathing picking up ever so slightly. "I don't know whether she's been taken or lost or anything could've happened to her!" 

"Eren calm down, she's safe-" Levi said a little softer, holding his hands out a little. "She's in here." 

"She's, she's what?" Eren checked, pausing and looking at Levi in slight shock. 

"She's in here." Levi repeated, nodding behind him. "I saw her wandering in my garden so I let her in. I think she wanted to see Corporal. The two little shits have been inseparable." Levi explained. 

Eren just paused as he processed the information before slowly frowning. 

"What, and you didn't think to tell me?" Eren asked, slightly irritated at that. He had been worried sick over her, and she was here the whole time. 

"I tried knocking on your door but you were out." Levi shrugged. 

"So? You could've texted me or called me Levi. I've been worrying the past hour looking for her." He stated, glaring down at Levi slightly. 

After all of that – she was safe. Of course he was glad that she was safe, very glad. But if Levi had just sent him a simple text letting him know then he wouldn't have minded. 

"Okay calm down, brat." Levi half snapped back at him, frowning. "It didn't cross my mind, I was just going to bring her back when I noticed your car was in." Levi explained, giving a small sigh. "Sorry." He added, just for good measure. 

"Calm down? Levi Titan is pregnant." 

"I know, and she was with the father of the kittens. She's fine." 

"You're missing the point!" Eren forced, clenching his jaw slightly and getting even more angry. 

"I'm not, brat." Levi replied. "I said I was sorry. I get why the fuck you're mad and if it ever happens again I'll message you." Levi said slightly calmer, not wanting to anger Eren anymore than he already had. "Now, I'm in the middle of cooking some tea. Would you like to come in for some or are you going to continue complaining?" He asked, staring back at Eren from his doorway. 

Eren paused as he took in what Levi said, along with the added invitation of food. It didn't get rid of the fact he was slightly mad at Levi, most of it being because he had been so worried. But he was glad that Levi let her in instead of leaving her outside. 

The idea of food, though? Yeah. That sounded nice, and although he had been heating up leftovers, he'd much prefer to eat with Levi. 

"Yes please." Eren said quietly, giving a small nod as he kept his jaw clenched still. 

He headed through as Levi stepped aside, taking off his shoes and placing them to the side. 

"Has she been okay?" Eren asked Levi as he turned to face him. 

"Yeah she's been fine. She's a lot more needy than Corporal, though." Levi replied, nodding as he lead Eren through into his kitchen. 

"She has been lately." Eren said softly. "Well she normally is anyway, she's just been more so the past few weeks." 

"Sounds like her fucking owner." Levi muttered under his breath, though Eren still heard. 

Eren simply stuck his tongue out at Levi as he moved over to sit at the breakfast bar, earning a slight smirk in reply. 

Eren watched Levi as he checked on whatever he was cooking on the stove, relaxing slightly and calming down. Both from his worry and his anger. 

"Where are they?" He asked, glancing round a little. 

"They were in the living room last time I checked, dirtying up my fucking rug." Levi told him, glancing over with a soft sigh. 

"My cat isn't dirty." Eren gave a small huff, of course knowing that Levi was only joking. "I'll go see her after we've eaten. I don't want to wake her if she's resting." He said, resting his head on his hand. 

Levi gave a small grunt in reply, turning on the radio for background noise. They slipped into a comfortable silence, Eren watching as Levi quietly added things to the pot on the stove. It was nice being with Levi like this, just able to enjoy each others company without any stressful silences. Honestly Eren had been slightly worried about seeing him again. Sure they had been texting quite a lot, but that didn't always mean it would be as natural in person. 

When Levi started getting out plates and glasses for them Eren sat up a little straighter. 

"Need me to help with anything?" Eren asked him, just getting ready to get up in case he said yes. 

"No it's fine. I'll just be your slave for the day." Levi replied, starting to dish up what looked like chili con carne. 

"Hey I offered!" Eren replied, frowning slightly at him as he relaxed again. 

"Yeah once I was finished cooking." 

"I meant for laying the table or getting drinks or something." Eren grumbled quietly, looking away from him with a sigh. 

"I know, brat. I'm just winding you up." Levi replied as he got some garlic bread out of the oven. 

"You seem to do that a lot." Eren retorted with a huff. 

Levi just glanced up at him with a smirk as he slid the garlic bread onto a large plate. "Are you in a strop now?" 

"I'm not in a strop." Eren replied with a frown, shaking his head. 

"That sounds like something someone in a strop would say." Levi teased him, placing the plates down on the small dining table. 

The kitchen was mostly open plan, with enough room for a small dining table. It also had french doors leading out into a decent sized garden. Levi had a nice garden, it was neat and seemed to have more vegetables planted than flowers. Eren had flowers. He had lots of flowers in his back garden, which sometimes caused him hassle because Titan liked to lie on them. 

Levi got them both a drink of juice and set them down before getting their cutlery. As he passed Eren he squeezed him gently on the side. 

"Come on brat, let's eat." Levi said slightly softer as he did. 

Eren jumped slightly in response, trying to slap away his hand as he watched him. Something so little as a squeeze shouldn't affect him so much, but God it made his heart race. Sighing, he headed over with Levi and sat down opposite him. 

"Thank you. For looking after Titan, and for this." Eren said, giving him a soft smile. 

"It's alright." Levi replied, picking up his fork and starting to eat. 

Eren done the same, mixing in the sauce with the rice. It smelt delicious – and looked equally delicious. Levi, a guy that was hot, could cook, had a clean home. He was getting better and better in Eren's eyes. 

"So what do you do for work?" 

Eren looked up at the question, having been slightly distracted by the food. After swallowing his mouthful, he gave a small hum. 

"I'm a writer." He said, smiling. 

"Shit, really?" Levi replied, Eren feeling a little embarrassed by how impressed he sounded. It wasn't that impressive, he wasn't famous or anything. 

"Yeah but nothing big." Eren said with a soft laugh, eating some more. 

Levi shrugged in reply, it obvious that he didn't believe Eren. That he was just putting himself down. 

"I'm sure you're just too hard on yourself. If you've got a house and shit you must be doing something right." He pointed out. 

Eren gave a soft hum and simply shrugged in reply, just eating more of his food. He did love writing, and he was proud of how well he was doing. But sometimes he was unsure whether his books would sell, or whether he would be able to complete a chapter or what. He wasn't famous or anything, he wasn't well known. But he made a good amount of money, and he had a small following. 

"I get by." Eren said with a soft laugh. 

"What genre do you write?" Levi asked, taking a piece of garlic bread as he did. 

"Thrillers mostly, sometimes a bit of action thrown in there." Eren explained. "So what do you do? Other than a mafia boss." Eren asked teasingly, referring back to a previous conversation. That and he wanted to get off the topic of himself. 

It earnt him a soft smirk in reply, Levi covering his mouth slightly with the back of his hand as he swallowed his food. 

"I'm an architect." 

"Fancy." Eren said with a grin, raising an eyebrow at him. "Does this mean you'll build me a castle?" He asked cheekily. 

"What, is this you finally admitting you're a spoilt brat?" Levi responded with a smirk. 

Eren gave a fake gasp in response, pretending to be offended. "I am the owner of the mother of our kittens. I deserve a castle. Both me and Titan do." Eren said firmly with a nod. He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. In the end he grinned back at Levi. 

"So needy." Levi responded with, earning a soft laugh out of Eren. "No I actually do want to do that." He continued, Eren watching him as they ate. "Not build you a castle, fuck that. But I actually want to build my own house eventually." Levi told him. 

"Really?" Eren asked with a soft grin, raising his eyebrows. 

"That's the goal in life." Levi said with a soft sigh. 

"I'd love to be able to design my own house." Eren said, nodding. "Would you design it big or small?" He asked him. 

"Don't know." Levi admitted. "It'd have to depend on where I am in life." 

"That's very mysterious." Eren laughed, looking at Levi with a 'really?' expression. 

"Not really." Levi scoffed. "It's going to take me at least another few years to be able to afford it and get a loan. Who know's, maybe I would've found myself a spoilt brat who wants a castle." Levi explained. 

Eren just gave a small giggle and grinned. It made sense, really. If Levi did have a partner he probably would design a bigger house for two. Maybe even more if Levi wanted a family. He knew that the comment about the castle was just him teasing and joking on, but it still made him feel slightly happy. 

"And would this castle be for a prince or a princess?" Eren asked him, subtly wanting to know if he was gay or not. He assumed so, seeing as they had been flirting quite a bit last week. But it was better to be safe than sorry. 

"Well, only the cute prince's will do for me." Levi responded with a soft smirk as he finished up his food. "And I'll have to find Corporal a princess, of course." 

"Of course." Eren laughed softly. He looked over to the doorway at a soft meow. 

"Oh hello beautiful. You gave me quite the scare." Eren leant over to gently pet Titan as she trotted over to his chair. She gave a soft meow and leant up into his hand, rubbing her chin against it. "Yeah you were here the whole time with your fella weren't you?" Eren cooed softly, half forgetting that Levi was still sitting across from him. 

"God you're a fucking moron." Eren heard Levi grumble. 

"And he's a mean man isn't he? Yes he is." Eren responded, finally looking at Levi with a small, cheeky grin. Eren did have a soft blush on his cheeks, ever so slightly embarrassed at chatting to Titan. But he was beyond caring now. Levi had heard him talk to her before. 

"You finished?" Levi asked politely, noting how Eren had finished eating. 

"Yeah thank you." Eren nodded, pushing his chair back slightly and picking Titan up. Carefully, he set her down on his lap and started paying her more attention up close. "It was delicious." He added with a smile. 

"No problem. It was nice to actually fucking eat with someone for once." Levi said as he collected up their plates. 

Eren nodded in agreement, actually understanding where he was coming from. Sometimes it was nice to eat alone, yes. To just sit back, watch something and eat slowly. But even he missed eating with his family. When he moved into the house next door it was him, Armin and Mikasa. They had shared it, however Armin soon moved into his own place further into the city. Then it was just him and his sister Mikasa, which was just as fun. But she moved in with her partner not long after Armin moved out. 

Eren was a sociable person, and he had a fair amount of friends. So sometimes he simply missed eating with people. Sure, they would sometimes meet up and have dinner dates, but it wasn't the same. 

"How come you made so much anyway?" Eren asked, stroking Titan slowly as she settled down. 

"I tend to make extra so I can take it to work the next day." Levi explained. He washed their plates down before putting them in the dishwasher, just making sure everything was in the right place to be cleaned properly. 

"Shit- did I eat your dinner?" Eren asked, widening his eyes slightly. 

"Hm? Oh, no." Levi said, shaking his head. "It's Saturday, brat. It wouldn't last till Monday." Levi pointed out with a soft smirk. Turning his back to Eren, he started wiping down the benches. 

"Oh okay." Eren said with a soft grin. "Well, if you wanted," Eren started, watching Levi's back as he worked. 

Eren trailed off, going silent as he bit his lip. He didn't want to ask, he was starting to have doubts in his mind. About everything. Levi was being lovely to him, even if he was blunt or whatever. But he was still kind to him. 

"If I wanted what?" Levi prompted, glancing at Eren. Levi finished wiping down the bench and turned off the radio. He turned to face Eren, leaning back against the counter. 

"If you wanted.." Eren looked down to Titan, trying to hide the fact that his face was slowly heating up. "Maybe you could come over to mine for dinner tomorrow?" He asked quietly, keeping his focus on Titan. "As a thank you, I mean. For this evening." 

"I can't." 

"Oh, okay." Eren nodded, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. Eren really was like an open book. Showing all of his emotion far too much. 

It always used to get him into fights in school. If someone said something stupid, he'd accidentally give them a dirty look. Or he'd accidentally give someone the /wrong/ look in passing, which would cause arguments. 

"I said I can't, not that I don't want to." Levi clicked his tongue. "Stop looking like I've fucking kicked you." 

"Sorry." Eren laughed quietly and finally looked up at Levi. "I just didn't want to be weird by asking." He said, trying to grin it off and roll his eyes. 

"It's not weird. It's only weird if you make it fucking weird." Levi stated. 

Eren inwardly cringed at that, looking back down at Titan. Yeah, that confidence from the other week was suddenly gone around Levi. 

"I have plans tomorrow. How about Monday?" Levi asked Eren. 

Eren looked up again and gave a soft grin, nodding. "Yeah, I can do Monday." 

"Perfect. I'll drop you a text when I finish work." Levi said, pushing himself off the counter. He ruffled Eren's hair as he passed him, moving into the living room. 

Eren grinned in response, gently scooping Titan up into his arms. He stood up and started following Levi, feeling quite at home here. It was nice, and he no longer felt on edge. Eren sat down on the sofa while Levi switched on a lamp and closed the curtains. It was getting dark out, and although Eren should probably be getting home he didn't want to go. Plus, Levi wasn't mentioning it so he was taking that as an invitation to stay longer. 

"You know we have a week left till she's due to give birth." Eren said, following Levi with his eyes. 

Levi gave a soft grunt in reply, having to lean over to get the curtains fully closed. Once he finished he took a seat next to Eren, sitting on one of his legs and getting comfortable. 

"Yeah I fucking know. Maybe we should consider finding some way to keep them together." Levi commented. 

As he did Corporal came and jumped up next to Eren, making his presence known with a meow. He sniffed at Titan and gently pressed his nose to hers. 

"Maybe." Eren moved his free hand to stroke Corporal. 

They fell into another comfortable silence as Levi flicked through the channels on the TV. He searched for something they could watch, eventually finding a show both him and Eren found interesting. They sat close to one another, watching the TV and enjoying one another's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i lied about the smut, but it will be coming very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

All through Sunday Eren tried not to let his mind wander about where Levi was. He knew the raven had a life outside work and outside knowing him, he understood that. But Eren simply wanted to spend time with him. The raven had been closed off about where he was, and that just made Eren's mind wander. The good thing that settled him was the fact that Levi started texting him halfway through the day. Levi actually started the conversation for once, and over the past week or so of talking to him, that didn't happen often. 

They spent the entire day texting. Nothing interesting was said, just a casual conversation about everything and nothing. They ended up talking all day and halfway into the night. Levi didn't get home till quite late, which was why he couldn't have dinner with Eren. Though that didn't stop them from talking till at least 1am before Eren had to force Levi to go to sleep. 

Eren was enjoying the conversation, of course he was. But he wasn't the one who had to be up early to go to work. They mostly spent the night asking each other questions. Learning useless facts about one another that wouldn't benefit them in any way. The brunet learnt that Levi didn't believe in ghosts, however as a child he was always scared of being alone in the dark. 

The conversation had turned to Eren complaining about not being able to get any work done throughout the day. He had used the excuse of 'it's a sunday I shouldn't work', however he knew that was bullshit. Eren worked from home, he didn't have to go to an office or work long hours in a shop. Any day he wanted was a rest day. 

On Monday Eren spent most of the day tidying the living room, kitchen and downstairs bathroom. Mostly because he knew how clean Levi's house was and just felt slightly self-conscious about his own. He didn't tidy upstairs simply because he doubted Levi would be going up there. 

The rest of the day was spent both worrying and cooking food. Worrying because he didn't want Levi to feel uncomfortable in his house or anything like that. He wanted him to actually enjoy his evening like Eren did at his. 

Luckily for Eren, the evening went better than he planned. There were a few mishaps, but that was something he couldn't control. Levi had brought Corporal over so the two cats could spend time together, however Corporal didn't react too well to his home. 

The black cat had spent his time trying to protect Titan and hissing everywhere. It was a little concerning for Eren, his mind telling him that his house was suddenly haunted. Levi had just teased him about it, but had to take Corporal back to his own house so they could relax properly. It was a shame, because Eren felt bad about splitting up the two cats. It meant that Corporal couldn't exactly stay at his closer to Titan's due date, which he had been thinking would work out best for them. 

Then Levi suggested that Eren just came over to Levi's during the day. That way the two cats could spend the day together, and Eren could get his work done. 

Eren didn't really argue, nor did he want to try. Levi's house was a lot tidier than his own at the moment, and he always worked better in clean environments. However he often lacked the motivation to tidy his own home fully. Not that it was extremely messy, but it could appear cluttered very quickly. 

On Tuesday morning Eren collected everything he'd need together. It wasn't much, just his laptop for his writing and some of the notes that Armin had sent him back. Not that he was going to change anything just yet. He actually had an idea ready for his next chapter, and the sooner he started it the better. 

The only downside to going over to Levi's was that he had to be up early. Eren wasn't much of a morning person. Working from home definitely had it's ups and downs, but being able to lie in bed till late morning was definitely a positive. He loved curling up in bed on a morning in his sheets, and it took him a lot of energy to get out. But he agreed to be over at Levi's before Levi went to work, so he had to be up early. 

With his bag on his shoulder and his house keys, Eren collected Titan. He made sure he was gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her when she was so close to her the due date the vet gave him. But this would be nice for both Titan and Corporal, to be able to spend time together. They were extremely cute, and honestly it warmed Eren's heart. 

Heading over to Levi's, Eren knocked on the door before stepping back to wait patiently. It didn't take long before Levi was opening the door and welcoming Eren inside. 

"There we go." Eren gently put Titan down on the floor, relaxing a little when she pottered off into the living room. 

She really had started making herself at home here, the past few times she had been here. Which was nice that she could be so calm and relaxed while pregnant. 

"You can help yourself to any of the shit in my kitchen." Levi said as he started putting on his own coat. He had been waiting for Eren to come over so he could head off to work. 

"Thank you." Eren said with a soft smile. 

"You sure you'll be okay till I get back?" He asked as he double checked his pockets. 

The brunette nodded back at Levi, giving him a soft smile. "Yeah of course I will be." Eren started to take off his shoes, knowing how much Levi hated shoes on inside. 

"Good. If you need anything call me." 

"I will. Have a good day at work." Eren said with a grin. 

He watched as Levi gave him a small nod and headed out the front door. He gave a small wave, Eren closing the front door once Levi had headed off in his car. It was a little weird being home alone in Levi's house, but it made sense really. Eren could sit down and crack on with his work, and Titan and Corporal got to spend the day together. Sure, he was reluctant to let Titan stay here, because he didn't want to stress her out by moving her and the kittens back over to his own house. But equally Corporal didn't exactly relax in Eren's house. 

Heading into the living room, Eren settled down on the sofa with a giant grin on his face. A steaming mug of tea waited for him on the coffee table, complete with a few biscuits on a plate again. Which honestly made his stomach flip. He guessed that was Levi's way of apologising for making him get up early. Levi had suggested he just hid his house key, or posted it through Eren's letter box. But Eren both wanted to see Levi off to work, and it would force him to get up to do work himself. 

After taking a small drink of his tea – and pleased to find out that Levi remembered how he liked it – he pulled out his laptop and relaxed back. Titan was resting on the rug again, just lying down and swishing her tail gently. Corporal was no where to be seen, which Eren thought was a little strange. He would've assumed that he would be here by now, but tried not to think much of it. If he didn't show up soon, then Eren would worry. 

Eren started cracking on with his work, trying to get down all of his ideas briefly before he would work on writing it properly. He was excited for this next chapter. It made him realise that he hated the last one so much because he was looking so forward to writing this one. Armin always told him off for writing chapters in advance and dotting about with them, because then Eren was more prone to making mistakes. 

Eren was in his own little world, occasionally sipping his tea and listening to the TV on in the background. Titan was resting happily still, and Corporal had eventually shown his face. He made a few trips from the kitchen to the living room, going over to Titan each time. Eren realised that he was actually bringing her some of his biscuits, which Eren instantly snapped a photo of and sent to Levi. He didn't get much of a reply, just a blunt 'cute'. But he figured Levi would be just as affected as he was. 

As the morning slowly passed Eren got quite a lot of work done, only pausing to make himself a sandwich. It was odd, making food in Levi's kitchen. He felt like he was just invading his home completely, but he tried to push that feeling out. Levi was being lovely to him, even if he would never admit it. 

Unfortunately his productive mood didn't last much longer. He spent some time on the floor with Corporal and Titan, stroking them and cooing at them. And as he did, his motivation to continue writing just dwindled away. He found that often happened. Eren could get tonnes of work done, but the moment he stopped he'd just not work for about another three days. 

Deciding he deserved a longer break, Eren got up and started to give himself a tour of Levi's house. He knew that snooping was bad, so he wouldn't invade too much of his privacy. Levi was nice enough to trust him, so he wouldn't break that. But Eren was just curious as to how the rest of his house was. 

Eren headed upstairs, Corporal hot on his trail. He went to the room that he had as his own bedroom in his own home, their houses being the natural opposite. So Eren wasn't surprised to see that Levi had also made this room his bedroom. Though it was laid out slightly different to his own. 

The bed faced the window, perfectly made and looking far too welcoming. Eren watched as Corporal jumped up onto the comforter and meowed. 

"Should you really be up here, mister?" Eren asked with a soft laughter, moving over to stroke him gently. 

He was careful not to dent the duvet, though, knowing Levi would be able to tell. It did look very comfortable. White silk sheets with pale blue accents and a grey bed sheet. 

Looking around, Eren noticed a few pictures up on Levi's dresser. One seemed pretty recent, Levi looking around Eren's age now. Levi was on holiday, a sunny beach behind him. He had his arm around the shoulder's of a red haired girl. She had a wide grin on her face and one arm up in the air. Levi looked relaxed, which to Eren he loved to see. He tried not to think about who the girl was, just pushing any jealousy away. Levi said he preferred men, he had to believe him. 

The next picture was of a woman who Eren assumed was Levi's mother. They held the same features; black hair, sharp features. Absolutely gorgeous. She reminded him a lot of his sister Mikasa. 

"You live the high life in here huh Corporal?" Eren joked with a laugh, noticing the cat basket that was attached on top of a cat climbing frame. 

It was quite cute. Purposely positioned in the sun yet out of the way. However Eren guessed that Corporal rarely used it. Corporal simply meowed in reply, looking up and watching Eren from where he lay down. 

"I'm sure Levi loves you no matter how much he complains." Eren grinned, shaking his head as he opened a door inside Levi's room. 

Sticking his head inside, he noticed this was an en suite. It was a lot cleaner than his own, and differently decorated. All white tiles with black tiles in the shower and on the sink counter. Eren was a little jealous. 

"Do you think Levi would notice if I swapped houses with him?" Eren asked Corporal as he shut the door and turned off the bathroom light. 

"Hello?" 

Eren froze. 

"Please tell me you just spoke." Eren whispered to Corporal, eyes wide as he stood in the middle of the room. 

"Levi?" 

The voice sounded again from downstairs. Definitely not Corporal. Definitely not Levi, judging by the fact they shouted his name. That, and it was a female voice. 

"Um-" Eren looked around, unsure what to do. He had never met any of Levi's friends yet, he didn't know what to say. Was Levi expecting someone to come round to his? If so had he told them Eren was here? Fuck, he'd be mistaken for a burglar. 

When Eren heard footsteps start on the stairs he started fiddling with his sleeves. Just looking around quickly to make sure nothing had moved. 

"Levi isn't here-" Eren said, speaking a little quietly as he headed out of the bedroom. Eren paused in the hallway, watching where the stairs came into view round the corner. 

"What?" 

The voice said again, a girl coming up the stairs and freezing the minute she saw Eren. 

She looked exactly like the girl in the photo that Levi had been with. She looked exactly the same. As if she had never aged a day. She looked quite young – red fluffy hair in pigtails and a young face. However she was definitely early twenties, if not Eren's age. 

"You're not Levi." The girl said, narrowing her eyes at Eren. 

"No. No I'm not." Eren said, shaking his head slowly. 

The girl paused, frowning as Corporal ran out from behind Eren and made his way over to her. Gently, she picked him up and held him to her chest. As if she was protecting him from Eren. 

"Then who are you?" She asked cautiously, giving a small huff. "You're not stealing are you? I will attack if I have to!" She claimed, frowning at Eren and squaring up a little. 

Eren widened his eyes slightly and shook his head. "No no- no I'm not stealing. I'm Eren, Levi's neighbour." He explained quickly, holding his hands up a little. 

The girl gave a small huff and stepped back a little. "Okay. And why are you here?" She pressed, trying to keep hold of Corporal. He was trying to get down, meowing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Levi said I could stay in his house and work for the day-" 

"Don't lie! Levi doesn't let anyone in his house." She stated a little loudly. "Corporal stop it-" She huffed, trying to balance him. 

Corporal meowed back at her and jumped down out of her arms, heading straight down the stairs. She watched him with a frown as he immediately ran to Titan, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. 

The girl gave a soft gasp. "Levi got another cat?" She half asked, half stated. 

"That's Titan." Eren said quietly, the girl looking over to him. "That's why Levi let me in. She's mine and she's pregnant with Corporal's litter. Honestly, you can ask him." He explained. 

Eren stayed rooted on the spot where he was, not really wanting to risk getting closer to her and actually getting attacked. She seemed just as confused as him, and to be fair, he was in Levi's house. 

"Okay." The girl said, narrowing her eyes at Eren. "I'll believe you this once. But if I find out you're lying!" She warned. 

"I'm not." He repeated. 

The girl gave a small nod and put her hands on her hips, looking back down to the two cats. Corporal was busy licking Titan's face, grooming her gently as she purred. 

"I'm Isabel, Levi's sister." She told him eventually, moving to head down the stairs. 

"Oh." Eren said, pausing before he moved to follow her. "Levi never mentioned he had a sister." He said with a frown. 

"That doesn't surprise me. Levi doesn't talk very much about our family." Isabel said, glancing over her shoulder and back at Eren. 

She gave him a small grin, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Can I hold her?" She asked, of course meaning Titan. 

The idea of having kittens in the house soon was very exciting to her. Isabel loved animals, absolutely loved them. They never had animals growing up since it was too expensive. Their mother tried, bless her, and even Levi had a job to help her out. But they barely had any spare cash left over, so of course anything they did have went to necessities rather than a pet. 

Which Isabel didn't mind when she was old enough to understand. Now that they were adults and Isabel had a stable job herself, she definitely had animals. She had five guinea pigs, two rats and a gecko. And she loved them all equally. 

"If she'll let you." Eren said as he walked down the stairs. "She's a bit protective around strangers." He explained. 

Eren watched as Corporal continued to lick Titan, not really wanting her to disturb them. But he understood why she'd want to hold Titan. Eren often sat on the sofa, cuddled up with Titan resting on his lap. 

"Hello kitty." Isabel said with a soft grin, crouching down to start stroking the two cats gently. "Can I hold you?" She spoke to Titan, who simply meowed in reply. 

Eren grinned at the fact that she was talking to them like he did. He would definitely tell Levi that, just to prove that he wasn't the only one who does it. 

Titan meowed up at Isabel as she stood up properly. She turned around and slowly made her way back into the living room. Corporal was hot on her heels, staying close to her and following her. It was cute to see them so relaxed around one another, and honestly it warmed Eren's heart. 

"I think that was a no." Eren joked with a laugh, grinning as he followed the cats into the living room. 

Isabel gave a small huff and pouted, staying crouched as she watched them all leave. "I just wanted a little kitty hug." She mumbled to herself. 

Isabel joined Eren in the living room, who had sat back down at his make-do work station on the sofa. Both cats were settling down by his feet, Titan mostly wanting to stay close to Eren. 

It was a little awkward at first, Isabel explaining that she had came round to visit Levi as she thought he had the day off work. Which Eren thought was quite sweet of her, and sweet that they seemed quite close. Eren was close with his own sister, so he understood surprise visits. 

The more they got talking the more relaxed it became, Isabel eventually making them both another cup of tea. She asked about Eren's book and they got talking properly. Eren learnt that they weren't actually fully related, that they were half siblings and shared the same mother. Which would explain why they looked quite different. Apparently Isabel looked a lot more like her father than she did their mother. Eren also learnt that Levi was a very protective big brother. He guessed it was a lot like the way Mikasa was a protective big sister of him. Mikasa took the role of mother in his family, a lot like Levi took the role of father in theirs. 

 

**Levi**

 

Levi's day at work went a lot slower than normal. It was probably because he knew Eren was waiting for him at home – or he hoped Eren would still be there. He didn't mind letting Eren use his house, he trusted him not to steal anything and not to do something stupid like throw a party. Eren cared too much about Titan to risk Levi stopping her from seeing Corporal. Not that he ever would, but still. 

His day had pretty much been filled with getting his work done, a business meeting with a new client and trying to look over his teams work. It was pretty jam packed, but it still seemed to go by slow. 

When the end of the day rolled by Levi was surprisingly fast to get out of the office. He was eager to avoid walking out with anyone and having to listen to them rant on about whatever. The sooner he got home the better. Levi even contemplated getting them a takeaway to share in case Eren was hungry, but he figured he better check that Eren was actually still there first. 

It didn't take Levi very long to actually get home, him living quite close to where he worked. In the summer Levi would often get up a little earlier and walk to work, both for extra exercise and to just enjoy the weather. It gave him the chance to pick up a coffee on the way and wake up a little more before having to deal with everyone at work. 

Today Levi drove back home, taking the time to actually think about everything. The idea of going back to see Eren was actually quite a nice one. He really liked Eren, and he didn't often meet new people, never mind like new people. But here he was, eager to see him again and spend time with him. Being around him was easy, and he actually enjoyed the brats company. 

Heading into his house, Levi carried his work bag in and started to take off his coat. He froze when he heard laughter, just pausing to listen to it. It sounded like two people, not just Eren. The raven wasn't too happy with the idea of Eren letting his friends into his house. He was one thing, but inviting others was another. 

As soon as Levi took off his coat and put away his shoes he followed the sound of the noise, the laughter filling up the house again. 

"Ah Levi!" 

Levi frowned as he walked into the kitchen, honestly half ready to have a go at Eren for bringing someone into his house. Though his anger soon disappeared when he realised his little sister was the one sitting at the breakfast bar and not some random female. 

"Hey Izzy." Levi said, confusion lacing his voice. "What's got you here?" He moved over to her with a soft frown. 

"I thought I'd come visit you." Isabel explained with a grin. She gave him a gentle side hug when he came over as a greeting. "You never warned me your cute neighbour was over." 

Eren laughed at being called cute, taking it more as a tease rather than a flirt. Isabel had already explained that she had a boyfriend. "And you never warned me your cute sister was coming over." He teased with a soft grin, glancing over to them from where he stood. 

Currently, Eren was by the stove cooking some stir fry for the three of them. He had planned to make dinner for Levi when he returned anyway, so one extra mouth wasn't bad. 

"I didn't know she was coming." Levi claimed, moving to brew himself a cup of tea. "Otherwise I would've said something." 

"That's okay, I was just telling Eren some stories about you." Isabel claimed with a wide grin. 

Frowning, Levi glanced between Eren and Isabel. "Nothing bad I hope." He huffed. 

"Nope." Isabel giggled. "All good." 

"Yeah Levi, all good." Eren replied with a cheeky grin. 

"I swear if you're spreading shit about me Izzy I will castrate you." Levi snapped. 

"You can't castrate me I'm a girl!" She defended, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Could've fooled me." Levi huffed, moving to prod her side before heading towards the door. 

He received an offended gasp in return, Isabel swiftly slapping him on the arm. "Dickhead!" She shouted. 

"I have tea Izzy! Hot tea-" Levi shouted back, moving out of her way and towards the kitchen door. 

The brunet simply laughed as he watched the siblings. Levi did love his little sister, he absolutely adored her. And would of course do anything for her. But that didn't mean they didn't tease each other and occasionally argue. 

"She has been nice, don't worry." Eren told him. 

"Yeah." Isabel huffed with a pout, looking back to Eren. "Maybe I should tell him the story of that time on the bus-" 

"Izzy no there's no need." Levi replied, knowing exactly what story she was on about. He could tell that she had been telling Eren embarrassing stories, it was something she would do just to one up her brother. To be fair, he had told Farlan embarrassing stories of her growing up. 

To him, that was different. Farlan was with Isabel already. They were already together before he had started telling the stories, and he knew he would stick with her because she was embarrassing all the time. But Eren? He wasn't anywhere near getting with Eren. The idea of a relationship with him was nice, and it was promising. But in his eyes they were far from that. They were still at the awkward flirting stage, and Isabel could ruin it. 

"Oh Izzy there is every need." Eren joined in with a grin. Levi could tell that the little shit was enjoying this way too much. 

"Well-" Isabel started, a cheeky look on her face. She waited for a few moments just to see if Levi would attack her again before continuing. "This one time we were on the bus home from school and Levi had his headphones in, which is okay because I sit with my friends and he always sat alone." She explained. 

Levi sighed at her and moved to sit down next to her at the breakfast table. Shaking his head, he took a drink of his tea and tried his best to just block out the next moments of his life. 

"So there everyone was chatting away and all of a sudden we heard loud moaning-" 

She received a gasp from Eren. He was skillfully trying to listen to her and not burn their food. Luckily it was nearly done. 

"It wasn't as bad as you think, it wasn't that loud." Levi defended himself, glancing between them. 

"Oh it was loud. Like, full volume porn star moaning." Isabel cackled happily. "Levi's headphones had came out and he was playing full on porn-" She laughed happily, Eren's own laughing filling up the room. 

"Oh my god, seriously?" 

"Yes!" Isabel gently slapped the top of the counter, leaning forward slightly. "And! And it took him a good two minutes to realise." She told him. 

Putting his face in his hands, Levi gave a soft groan at the memory. It had been a very embarrassing day for him, and after that he had gotten into a lot of trouble for causing fights whenever people brought it up. 

"Oh God Levi, why were you watching porn on the bus home?" Eren asked with a wide grin. 

"I wasn't!" Levi snapped, sitting up properly again with a small frown. "I had my bluetooth on on my phone and Erwin the twat had connected some porn to it." 

"Gay porn too." Isabel added with a wide grin. 

"Yeah and I wasn't out of the fucking closet yet. Do you know how much stick I got for that?" Levi glared at her. It quietened down Isabel's giggles a little, but a smile was still plastered on her face. 

"Oh come on Levi, it's funny to think about now!" 

"Yeah, it could've been worse. You could've been listening to old woman porn or something." Eren offered with a cheeky grin. 

Levi just huffed and shook his head at the both of them. "Yeah yeah, hurry up and cook my food." He snapped, earning another soft laugh from Eren. 

Honestly, Levi could listen to Eren laugh all day. It was nice knowing that he could bring a smile to the brunet's lips, and he wanted to continue doing so. Eren looked so calmed and relaxed when he was laughing. Absolutely glowing. 

Isabel luckily kept her mouth shut from telling any other embarrassing stories of Levi througout their meal. Though the two of them refused to tell him what she had previously told Eren. He would try and get it out of him later, but it was still worrying. He was unable to tell what would be worse – Eren meeting Isabel, or his friend Hanji. 

Probably Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i appreciate all kudos and comments C:   
> I have the next few chapters written out so stay tuned! the kittens are on their way


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so fucking stupid." Levi said, however continued to put a marshmallow on one of the skewers.

Levi was only really doing this to appease Eren, not wanting to shoot the brat down too much. And as much as he complained, he actually did like doing these types of things with him. He liked spending time with Eren full stop. Levi could relax around him and not have to be worried about offending the brat or taking something too far. Levi had a blunt sense of humour, and a blunt personality. He said it how it was, and some people just couldn't take that. But Eren? He could, and Levi

"It's not, and you know it." Eren responded.

Levi gave a soft sigh as he moved to gently hover the marshmallow over the fire. They were using his fireplace to roast marshmallows – Eren's great idea of course. Levi had had the fire on when Eren came over already, and for once Corporal and Titan weren't curled up in front of it. It was probably a little too hot for them right now. Instead, they were curled up on the sofa facing the fire. Not too far away, but still getting some heat.

So Eren decided to set up shop in front of the fire and dragged Levi down with him. Not that Levi minded. It was cheesy, thinking he could cuddle up with Eren in front of the fire. But it was on and they were sitting relatively close. Then Eren decided to see if Levi had any marshmallows in to roast them. He was like a child at times.

"Don't people not usually do this type of thing while camping? And in fucking movies, not real life?" Levi frowned as he rotated the marshmallow.

He had never had these before. He was only really copying what Eren was doing with his.

The brunette shook his head, leaning in slightly closer to Levi. He rested his weight on one hand, his other holding the skewer to the fire. "Not only camping." He said, glancing over to Levi. "Fireplace's too. I used to do it with my ma when I was little." He spoke fondly, a soft smile on his face.

Levi watched Eren as he spoke, taking in his expression. Taking in every little detail of his face. The way his hair fell just above his eyes – and fuck, his eyes were gorgeous. A soft colour. A mixture of green and blue. Levi loved how he could read so much emotion in them. How he could tell just by the mention of Eren's mother, Eren loved her greatly. Levi hated how cheesy it was, but he looked beautiful by the fire.

"Levi! You're burning it!"

Feeling a hand grip his own, Levi jumped out of his trance and looked down to his marshmallow. Which was on the way to turning black.

"Fuck, sorry." Levi scowled, letting Eren lead his hand away from the fire. "Is it still edible?" He checked, looking at Eren.

Eren leant forward slightly and checked it, still holding onto Levi's hand as he did. Levi was fully aware that he was. The softness of Eren's skin against his own- the firm yet gentle grip keeping his hand in place. It was odd, but he craved more contact than just that.

"It should be fine. Here, you can have mine instead." Eren smiled and finally let go of Levi's hand.

Levi had to stop himself from showing his disappointment, instead just looking down at their marshmallows. On Eren's skewer, a beautifully toasted marshmallow was stuck onto the end. It was the perfect shade of caramel, and still looked fluffy. Levi's? It was nearly all black.

"I can't just fucking take yours. It's fine, I'm happy with this one."

Levi was about to try and take the marshmallow off the stick before Eren reached over and grabbed it. He took it out of Levi's hands before he could and instead shoved his own in Levi's face.

"Don't care. Take it."

"It's rude to snatch." Levi snapped, pulling back away from the sudden intrusion slightly.

"Don't care." Eren repeated with a grin.

Eren stared at Levi with big eyes, waiting patiently for him to take it. How could Levi say no to him? To continue arguing just for what? Pride? That was stupid. Levi knew Eren would take the burnt one regardless, and he was discovering it was hard for him to say no to the brat.

Sighing in defeat, Levi took the stick with the nice one off Eren. "Thank you."

Eren smiled softly in response, watching Levi for a few moments himself before looking down to the marshmallows.

They slipped into a small silence as Levi nibbled at the toasted marshmallow. It was delicious. Just like marshmallows in hot chocolate, but without the risk of burning your tongue.

"Have I done something wrong?"

The question threw Levi off guard. Not only was it out of nowhere, but he had never heard Eren sound so... _defeated_. Granted they hadn't spent that much time together, but still. Levi soon decided that he didn't like Eren sounding like that.

"What?"

"Have I done something wrong?" Eren repeated, looking up at Levi with a concerned look. "You seem distracted." He added quietly.

Levi's eyebrows drew together slightly as he frowned. "No?" He questioned. "What makes you think that?"

Levi watched as the brunet sighed and looked back at the fire. At one point he thought that Eren might get up and walk off the way he seemed so deflated.

"I don't know- I just feel like your minds elsewhere. Like you'd rather be elsewhere." Eren mumbled. "And this was a stupid idea." He added, lifting the marshmallow up slightly with a dry laugh. "I should leave."

"No." Levi put a hand on Eren's arm at that, the frown still on his face. "No this wasn't a stupid idea, and I don't want to be elsewhere." He stated. "Fuck brat- I'm really not good at this shit."

Sighing, Levi gently lay the marshmallow down on the fireplace. He grimaced slightly at the way it stuck to the marble surface, but Eren was more important than that right now.

"I'm here, brat. As in like- fuck, that makes no sense but I'm here? I might seem distracted because," Levi paused in thought. "I don't know how to say it, because I'm trying to just enjoy the fucking moment? God Eren you're turning this into some sappy movie, eating marshmallows in front of a fire all close and shit. And I'm fucking loving it. I'm just- I don't know, actually fucking relaxed for once? Like genuinely at ease enough to just enjoy this. Whatever the fuck this is." Levi rambled on, keeping his hand on Eren's arm.

He paused and waited for Eren's response

"It would only be sappy if we were camping." Eren eventually spoke, cautiously looking back at Levi. He had a playful spark in his eyes, his body language perking up a little at the reassurance. The reassurance that Levi wanted to be here and that he was enjoying spending time with him.

"God you're a pain in the arse." Levi said, slapping Eren's arm and pushing him.

"Ow!" Eren whined, it slowly trailing off into a soft laugh.

The mood instantly lightened, Eren's laugh filling the room. And God it was contagious. Levi couldn't help but give a soft smile as he watched Eren jokingly rub his arm where he slapped him.

"We'll have to make some more." Eren said eventually, his smile lingering.

Grunting, Levi nodded and moved to pick up two new marshmallows.

"I'll do it." Eren gave a soft giggle.

Once Eren picked up two new skewers, Levi gently pushed the marshmallows onto them. He relaxed back onto his hands as he watched Eren hold them into the fire. It didn't take very long for the flame to engulf them and them to slowly turn a soft brown again. It obviously required more attention than Levi was giving it beforehand. Once Eren deemed them to be perfectly toasted, he offered one to Levi.

"Thanks, brat."

Gently, Levi took the skewer off Eren. He started eating it slowly, biting it in half first. Eren took a different approach. He went for the 'stick it all in in one go' way, having to cover his mouth with his hand as it was hard to chew.

"You're disgusting." Levi commented, earning a soft laugh from Eren.

"'s'nice-" Eren spoke around the food, still covering his mouth while he did.

Shaking his head, Levi ate the rest of his own. He got another marshmallow out of the packet and reused the skewer. Eren was still chomping away on the one in his mouth, taking his time to enjoy the taste before eventually swallowing.

"I love marshmallows." Eren took his hand away from his mouth, moving to pick another one up himself.

"You've got stuff on your cheek." Levi smirked at Eren, noting how a small piece of the marshmallow had stuck to the side of his mouth.

Eren frowned as he gave a small 'oh'.

"I put it there." Eren claimed as he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Looking down at his hand, he licked off the small sticky piece before looking to Levi. "You were meant to be sappy and wipe it off for me." He stated with a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Levi raised an eyebrow at that, a soft smile playing on his own lips.

Levi was far too relaxed right now. It was nice. Very nice. Levi could feel himself just not _care_. Not care about offending Eren, or pissing him off, or what he might think about him. What he might pry and find out about him, or judge him. No, Levi was fully relaxed around Eren. He could feel himself mentally and physically be at ease.

"You missed it." Levi reached over and gently placed his thumb on Eren's cheek. Slowly, he wiped his cheek as gently as he could, knowing fine well that Eren knew there was nothing there. The brat had gotten it off himself. But the blush that was crawling it's way onto Eren's face, and the wide eyes? This was worth it.

"Like this?" He asked Eren with a cheeky grin, his hand slowly moving to cup his cheek.

Nodding slowly, Eren blushed as he stared back at Levi. "Something like that."

They both observed each other in the dimly lit room, completely entranced in one another's gaze. Levi taking in every detail of Eren, and vice versa.

"Is this the part where you lean in and kiss me?" Eren whispered, his eyes flicking down to Levi's lips. Half joking, half straight up asking for a kiss. God how he wanted to kiss him. How he wanted to feel his lips against his own. Run his hand through his black strands and pull him close.

"Something like that." Levi repeated Eren just as quietly. His voice low and husky.

Gently, Levi trailed his hand down Eren's neck and rested it on his shoulder. He leant up, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Eren's.

It was a small, soft kiss. One that was hesitant and full of questions, despite the flirting and the tension. Despite the fact they both clearly wanted it, Levi was still careful. That didn't stop him from loving it, though. Eren's lips were way softer than he imagined. But he loved the feeling. It didn't last long, Levi pulling back a few seconds later.

Eren opened his eyes and stared back at Levi. He paused for one second, two seconds. Then he chased Levi's lips with his own, immediately pressing them back into the older male's. He brought his hands up to cup both of his cheeks, Levi nearly falling back at the sheer amount of force.

He responded quickly, though. Pushing back against Eren, Levi slotted his lips against Eren's and took control of the kiss. Guiding Eren through it as he dominated the kiss. He flicked his tongue against Eren's to gain access into his mouth. When the brunet opened his lips for him the kiss deepened, and the tension between the two men grew and grew.

Lightly pushing Eren back, he used the hand on his lower back to guide him down onto the floor. He followed him, their lips still attached and molding against each others as Levi slipped between his legs. All doubts left his mind as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him flush against his body. His legs parted slightly to make room for Levi, knees bending slightly to try and keep him there.

Both pulled back after a few seconds to breath, their faces still close to one another. Eren could feel Levi's breath against his face, and he was relieved it was just as fast as his own.

Levi took the moment to take Eren's face in. His lips were parted, slightly red from the kissing, his eyes were lidded. Cheeks flushed. Fuck, he was doing all sorted to Levi, and the way he gripped him- kept him pressed against him.

"Fuck-" Levi growled, pressing his lips back to Eren's in desperation.

Eren moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips upwards and gripping Levi's hair with one hand. Just trying to hold him impossibly closer. Levi responded just as fast, rolling his own hips back against Eren's and grinding into him.

He kissed a trail of kisses from his mouth down along his jawline, giving another roll of his hips. Levi wasn't let down by Eren's response- who let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes into the feeling. His arousal was pressed tightly against his jeans, aching for something more. Aching for the pressure Levi was slowly giving him.

Pressing open mouthed kisses to Eren's neck, Levi continued grinding Eren down into the rug. He moved his hips against Eren's, pushing their erections together through their clothes. He listened to the pants and small noises coming from Eren, the noises going straight to his cock.

Levi gently slid a hand up the brunet's shirt as he kissed down his neck, only pausing to bite and suck a mark. Admiring Eren's moan, Levi sucked another small mark just below that one as his hand travelled up his chest.

Pushing Eren's shirt up to reveal his skin, the raven moved to start kissing his collar bones. He took the time to mark up the skin a few more times, pride totally filling him up because fuck it, he was doing this with Eren right now. He was acting out on his urges and it was paying off. The brunet was moaning underneath him, trying to keep the friction going between them by rolling his own hips up into him. They were both loving it, and getting completely lost in one another.

Slowly, Levi kissed his way down Eren's chest, leaving two more marks on his travels.

"Levi-"

"Yes, Eren?" Levi replied lowly, pausing as he reached the brat's belt.

He gave a small, teasing lick just below his naval, sending a visible shiver throughout Eren. God, Levi loved his reactions through this all already.

"Y-You don't have to do anything-" Eren whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling above.

Levi guessed that it was more out of embarrassment than anything. They were both so in the moment that it just felt natural. Levi wanted to do this. He wanted to please Eren and hear him.

"And what if I want to?" The raven asked teasingly, kissing lightly just above the belt buckle.

Squirming underneath him, the brunet bit his lip as he processed what was even going on. His legs fell open ever so slightly, remaining in silence for a few moments. Just the sound of the fire crackling next to them.

"Well, only if you want to." Eren whispered with a small nod. The brunet tried to calm down his own heart, of course wanting this himself. The only reason he questioned it was because he didn’t want Levi to start then regret it.

The raven gave a small nod and undone Eren's belt. Gently, he tugged his jeans down as Eren gently lifted his hips up for him. He could tell Eren was nervous. The brunet was avoiding eye contact, and he was a little stiffer than before.

"Eren?" Levi purred, moving back up his body and towards his face so they were eye level again. Gently, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We don't have to." He reassured him quietly, placing his free hand on his side while the other held him up.

"No-" Eren shook his head, finally looking back at the older man. "I want to." He whispered, biting his lip as he blushed with embarrassment. "I'm just nervous." He admitted with a soft laugh.

Levi gave a small, soft smirk, glad that Eren had finally told him the truth. "You weren't a few minutes ago when you were grinding up against me." He teased cheekily, nibbling at his jawline gently.

"Levi!" Eren laughed with embarrassment, pushing him jokingly on the shoulder.

"Yeah that's my name, say it again."

Replying with another soft laugh, the brunet wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders again, keeping his gaze away from him. However he visibly relaxed into Levi's touches as the raven kissed his neck and felt his chest. His hand slipped lower and lower, eventually cupping Eren's growing bulge through his underwear.

When Eren let out a shaky breath, the raven slowly started massaging him. "Go on, say it." Levi teased with a smirk. The brunet could physically feel it against his neck through the kisses, and if anything it made him want to say his name less just to tease the raven.

It wasn't working, though. His resolve was slowly diminishing the more Levi palmed him and the more friction he got. He let out a soft, breathy moan at a particular squeeze, closing his eyes into the feeling and grinding his hips up against it.

"Hn-" Eren bit his lip to try and stifle another moan as Levi slipped his hand into his underwear. The initial skin to skin contact was getting Eren even more aroused.

Gripping Eren's cock lightly, Levi very slowly started stroking him. He made sure to keep it agonisingly slow, knowing that it would get to him eventually. Levi was already rock hard in his own jeans, ignoring the feeling just to please Eren.

When the brunet started tapping his shoulder gently and gave a high whine, he knew it was working. "Yes?" He asked cheekily, nosing just under his ear lightly.

It earnt him another groan, Eren's hips jerking upwards in an attempt to speed his hand up. "Jesus- I-" Eren groaned, lifting his head to hide it in the crook of Levi's neck. "Levi-" He moaned breathily at a particular squeeze, jerking his hips again.

The raven gave a soft and very quiet laugh, nipping his cheek playfully. His hand sped up slightly, creating a good enough rhythm to get Eren completely hard and wanting more. He made his way back down the brunet's body as he relaxed back into the rug, Eren trying to ignore the embarrassment of giving in to Levi's demand so easily.

Reaching Eren's bulge, Levi removed his hand and licked a stripe up the cotton boxers, making sure to wet it as much as he could. When Eren sucked in a breath at the action all doubts of Eren wanting this were gone out of his head.

Hooking his boxers with his fingers, he slowly pulled them down to reveal Eren's cock. It was longer than his own, but not as thick. Either way it looked fucking gorgeous, and Levi was practically drooling at wanting to get it in his mouth. The funny thing about Levi was although he hated mess, and he hated being dominated during sex. When it came to blowjobs, Levi was a total cock whore. He didn't mind getting on his knees and sucking his partner dry.

Slowly, Levi kissed up the underside of Eren's cock, starting from the base and ending with a light lick to his slit. He allowed some saliva to fall from his mouth and drip down Eren's cock, wetting it even more. When Eren's head tossed to the side, looking away from the fire he took the member into his mouth and gave a hard suck.

The action earnt a moan from Eren, and Levi took that as the go ahead to slowly take him further into his mouth. Managing to take him most of the way in, Levi gave another suck and pulled back to his tip. He started bobbing his head rhythmically, keeping it slow for now enough to get Eren wet and his own throat used to it to try and take him in even deeper.

"Levi?" Eren panted, tapping his head very lightly. "Levi-" He repeated, though it was more of a question than a moan.

Levi didn't stop his movements, simply looking up at the brunet to try and see what he wanted. Giving a particularly hard suck, he pulled another moan out of Eren.

"Levi w-wait." Eren's leg moved slightly inwards as he arched his back into the feeling. Levi wasn't letting up so easily as he massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue. "He's watching-" Eren covered a face with his hand, trying to move his hips away from the older man's mouth.

Pulling back, Levi released Eren's member from his mouth with a lewd pop. He leant up on his elbows, panting lightly with a soft frown. "What? Who?"

"Corporal!"

Letting out a small huff Levi followed Eren's gaze to the black cat that was indeed currently perched on the sofa watching them. A little too intently for his own liking, he could see why it put Eren off a little.

"Ignore him, he'll look away." Levi licked at his tip slowly, circling around it and lathering his cock up again with his saliva.

When Eren didn't respond and simply looked back up at the ceiling, the raven took that as his que to continue. Slipping the hardness back into his mouth Levi started up his methodical bobbing again, letting him slip into the back of his throat before pulling back to the tip. He readjusted his grip on Eren's hips to give him a little more leeway as he swiftly sped up, taking him down to the base with each move of his head.

"Levi-" Eren whispered again, halfway between a moan and a whine. He felt another pat on his head, and Levi couldn't help but pause and let a large sigh out through his nose.

Humming around Eren's length, he looked up at the brunet and raised an eyebrow at him. He stayed there, cock in his mouth and saliva slowly dribbling down his chin. It was possibly the dirtiest Eren had seen him, and although it done wonders for the erection currently halfway down the man's throat, he just couldn't shake the feeling of Corporal.

"He's still watching." Eren told him quietly, only just managing to keep eye contact with him. It was hard, because the whole situation was slightly embarrassing. But God he wanted to remember the sight of Levi like that for his memory later on.

Levi reluctantly pulled back again, releasing him once more as he sat up. Eren shivered as the cold air hit him, the only heat coming from the fire to keep him slightly warm. Levi stood up slowly from the floor, muttering under his breath as he moved over to Corporal.

"You're a little shit you fucking know that." Levi muttered, his voice laced with irritation. "Fucking pervert." He spoke to him, not caring that Eren was there to hear him despite taking the piss out of him so many times for doing it to Titan.

Picking up the black cat, he held him and took him outside into the hallway. "Couldn't let me get a little bit of action in peace could you?" He huffed, putting him down on the floor.

"Titan too." Eren called out to him. He pulled his legs up slightly to feel a little less exposed as he lay there half naked with his cock out.

Coming back into the living room, Levi very gently moved to pick up Titan off the sofa. This he felt bad for, because she was resting quite peacefully. But he knew that if she wasn't with Corporal she'd probably wake up soon. "Sorry about this. Your owner and boyfriend's being needy." Levi spoke to her softly as she meowed. He took her out into the hallway as well, thinking for a moment before taking her back into the living room. Gently laying her down in her maternity bed that Eren had brought over, he picked that up and took that out into the hallway instead.

Levi said her down in the bed next to the stairs so she would be out the way of the draft by the door. "There we go." He huffed as he headed into the living room. He made sure to close the door behind him before looking back to Eren.

Pausing at the door, he took in the sight of Eren lying there on his rug. Shirt pushed up with his hard cock pointing towards his toned stomach. His hair splayed out behind him as if he was a fucking angel from all the squirming he'd been doing.

"Don't just stare!" Eren snapped at him, swiftly moving to cover himself with his hands.

Letting out a soft but small laugh, Levi approached Eren and knelt back in the position he was in before. Placing his hands on his knees, he opened up the brunet's legs slowly. "Sorry." He replied, though it was quite obvious that he was far from sorry. "They haven't killed the mood, have they?" He asked quietly, leaning over him slowly.

Sliding his hands down his thighs, he squeezed them tenderly and absolutely adoring the thickness. He felt his way round and into his inner thighs, taking a few moments to knead it gently and rub it with his fingers.

"A little." Eren replied quietly, slowly relaxing under the touches. He allowed his legs to open a little more as Levi pushed them apart, just half forcing himself to relax back into the feeling.

Gently taking Eren's hands in his own, Levi removed them from covering up cock and pushed them up above his head. The older man pinned them there as he moved up the brunet's body and kissed along his jawline gently.

"Do you want to stop?" Levi asked quietly, nibbling lightly before pulling back to look at him.

Eren paused for a moment, chewing his lip lightly before shaking his head. "Fuck no." He half panted, leaning up slightly to lock lips with the raven.

Levi immediately responded to the kiss, twisting his head to deepen it. The desperation from the two men seeped into the kiss and they went straight back to wanting each other. Needing each other. When Levi pulled away to travel down his body Eren let out another whine, his hands immediately latching on to the raven's hair in anticipation.

Levi wasted no time in slipping the hardened cock into his mouth, relathering it with his saliva. He tongued the slit before giving a hard suck. He hummed at the feeling of Eren's hands tightening around his hair, finding that the move went straight to his own cock.

Once he had given the head enough attention he worked on taking the member into his mouth. Though this time it wasn't slow and it wasn't teasing. He went straight for it, swiftly bobbing his head and taking the brunet in as deep as he could each time. Eren was writhing underneath him, small moans and pants escaping his mouth as he slipped into pure pleasure. He just allowed himself to let go and enjoy it. His legs fell open completely and his hips moved on their own acord, jerking up into the wet heat of Levi's mouth each time he took him into his throat.

The older man nearly gagged at the actions, only just managing to hold it back. His throat spasmed around Eren's cock, managing to drag another groan from him. Levi almost had to pull back at the sheer amount Eren was thrusting up into his mouth, holding him there by his hair as he tugged onto the strands. The only thing that stopped him was the increase in moans and the small murmurs of ''I'm close-" and "Like that-" coming from Eren.

He allowed Eren to fuck his mouth, timing it so he bobbed down whenever he thrusted upwards. He sucked around him and massaged at the underside of his cock with his tongue, taking it as deep as he could each time. Letting it hit the back of his throat. He looked up at the brunet from where he was, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes and the burn in the back of his throat. Fuck, to see Eren in such bliss, to hear him moaning out his name and see him completely lose it – it was worth every second of discomfort.

Humming around him, Levi felt Eren's thighs spasm. His thrusts staggered and he gave out a low cry of Levi's name. Arching off the floor, the brunet released straight down Levi's throat. Something he wouldn't normally allow, but Eren held him in place as he rode out the orgasm. Levi sucked him as he swallowed the liquid as best he could, some of it spilling out of his lips and joining the saliva on Eren's skin.

When the brunet was finished he relaxed completely, letting go of Levi's hair and closing his eyes in bliss. Levi pulled back and gave a small cough, covering his mouth as he did. Fuck that would be sore in the morning.

While Eren was relaxing from his orgasm Levi stood up and left the room to retrieve a damp cloth. He returned a moment later and cleaned Eren up, wiping away the mix of saliva and cum off Eren's skin. Still being slightly sensitive he tried to wiggle away from it, but Levi managed to clean up most of it. He tugged up the boxers and covered him up, along with pulling down Eren's shirt for him. He left the jeans off on the floor to the side – Eren could do that himself when he felt like it. Settling down next to Eren, he lay on his side and propped his head up with his hand, watching Eren with a softer expression as he remained in his post orgasm bliss.

"You can't fall asleep on the floor." He broke the silence, still speaking quietly but enough to get Eren to open his eyes slowly.

"Hm?" Eren yawned, moving slightly closer to Levi. "'m not gonna sleep." He claimed, though it was clear he was feeling tired after that.

With slow movements, Eren started pawing gently at Levi's belt, trying to get the piece of clothing off without trying too hard. He only stopped when Levi grabbed his hand gently and pulled it away.

"But-"

"It's okay." Levi said quietly, leaning down to kiss the brat's forehead gently. "I don't expect anything in return, brat. You're tired, you can sleep." He said softly, appreciating the gesture. Sure, Levi was still rock hard and straining against his jeans, but just because he sucked Eren off that didn't mean he had to return the favour. Levi could easily jerk off in the bathroom before joining Eren in going to sleep. "You can stay here tonight." Levi told him quietly.

Sleepily, Eren nodded and relaxed back into the creamy rug. He shuffled even closer and leant up to try and press his lips against Levi's, but was once again rejected as he pulled back.

"Eren don't that's gross-"

"Levi." Eren whined, looking slightly offended as he stared up sleepily at the raven. "Don't care." He claimed, watching him expectantly with a frown.

Sighing, Levi leant down and gently pressed his lips to Eren's. It was a soft, small kiss, but it was enough to appease the brunet. He smiled sleeping and snuggled into the raven's chest.

"No, not here. Come on you can stay in my bed." Levi announced, slapping his thigh playfully and starting to get up off the floor.

"Can you carry me?" Eren asked lazily, watching him with half lidded eyes.

"No, get up, brat." Levi commanded, nodding for him to join him.

It took Eren a good five minutes to finally peel himself up off the floor, just simply loving being in front of the fire and feeling sleepy after his orgasm. He stayed there while Levi locked up the house, double checking the front and back door before turning off the fire. When he managed to get the brat up off the floor they headed upstairs, Eren taking Titan in her bed so she was with them. Corporal was hot on their heels too, opting to sleep beside Titan on the floor rather than in his own bed.

Levi done his usual night time routine of brushing his teeth and going to the toilet. He decided to ignore the boner in his boxers since the brat was so adamant on going straight to sleep. The brunet had climbed immediately into double bed and snuggled down in the middle of it. He ignored Levi's attempts to try and get him to brush his teeth, having a spare tooth brush he could use. He pretty much slipped into a sleep the moment Levi gave up and joined him in bed. Eren immediately moved closer to the heat of him and snuggled into Levi, cuddling him from the side and the two fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut
> 
> this is the first time I've ever properly wrote smut so I'm sorry
> 
> But finally the boys are progressing! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Both Eren and Levi agreed that it would be best for Titan to move into Levi's house for the rest of her pregnancy. This in turn meant that Eren would come and join her while she lived here too. Levi wasn't that cruel to split the two up. It made sense, really. Corporal didn't settle well in Eren's house, even with Titan there and in the state she was now. Eren was in the house during the day regardless while Levi was at work, so he could watch the two cats and check to see any signs of labour with Titan. They should've done this sooner, definitely, because Titan's nest that she had decided on probably wasn't as up to scratch as she would've wanted it if she had more time to settle down. 

Eren had bought her an official cat maternity bed, and had bough a few extra blankets and even a tiny mouse toy to keep her company. He spoilt her completely, and even Levi teased him about it, but he understood why. They kept a few extra towels nearby the bed that they had set in the living room just for when she actually started giving birth. It was best for her to be by the fire in the living room so they could keep her nice and warm. 

During the day time Eren would spend his time in the living room or kitchen attempting to do his work and waiting for Levi to come back from work. He had only been staying there for the past three days as Titan was meant to give birth within this time frame. They were hoping for an earlier birth, but she seemed to be keeping the litter longer than they wanted. At night Levi slept downstairs in the living room. Both so he could keep an eye on her during the night, but also because he wanted Eren to have the bed to himself and not overstep boundaries. Sure, they had obviously developed their relationship a little more, but they were both being hesitant about it. Levi didn't want to rush into anything or give off a bad impression. He wanted things with Eren to go well. 

"Should we put Corporal outside?" Eren asked Levi, peering over his shoulder to look down at Titan. 

She was finally settling down in the special bed Eren had bought for her, lying on her side. She was still quite vocal, meowing and looking around. Eren didn't want to stress her out by having them all crowding round her, but he was worried. Very worried. Neither him nor Levi were a vet, and although he had researched the ins and outs of a cat birth, he didn't feel very comfortable not having an expert here. 

"What? Won't that not just stress her out more?" Levi responded, a soft frown on his face. 

Even Levi had researched all of this, and he felt somewhat confident in what to do. Sure, he was panicking too, but he knew he had to remain calm or else it would help no one. No, they just had to keep her comfortable and let her give birth naturally. If she started showing signs of struggle then they were intervene and help, and if they couldn't help then he'd call a vet. 

"I don't think so. Won't him being here stress her out?" Eren moved to very gently pet Corporal, who was waiting beside Titan. 

Corporal gave a small meow and moved away from Eren's hand. He made his was to the back of the cat bed and gently started grooming Titan's head. Just licking her gently. 

"You cannot be fucking serious about splitting them up?" 

"I don't know!" Eren whined. "It's like in that movie when the dog and the owner wait outside while the doggy gives birth." Eren tried explaining his logic behind it, earning a 'fucking really?' Expression from Levi. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not an expert in these things." 

"So you're taking advice from a fucking kid film?" Levi scoffed, looking back down at the two cats. 

"Lady and the Tramp is not a kids film!" Eren defended himself. Really he was just digging himself a bigger hole. 

"Lady and the Tramp? Eren you're talking about fucking 101 Dalmatians." 

"What?" 

"The birth scene, it's in 101 Dalmatians not fucking Lady and the Tramp." Levi told him, looking back at him with a frown. 

"I'm sorry!" Eren groaned, pushing his hair back out of his face. "I'm panicking okay? All animal movies are the same to me right now." He huffed, his eyes trained on the two cats. 

Titan was still lying there being groomed by Corporal. He was only licking her face and ears, careful not to go any lower just in case she got restless. When Eren leant forward ever so slightly Corporal looked up at the two men and hissed defensively. 

"I think that's our queue to back up, brat." The raven suggested, moving to push Eren back gently with the back of his hand. 

Eren looked even more panicked at the idea of leaving his cat. His pregnant, currently giving birth cat. "Levi we can't-" 

"Eren." Levi snapped, looking him dead in the eye. "We'll go sit down on the sofa and give them some space. I'll keep an eye out don't worry." 

Eren paused as he looked back at Levi, biting on his lower lip gently. He knew that they should, especially if Corporal was starting to get defensive of Titan. "Okay." Eren practically whispered, nodding slowly. 

Standing up, the brunet slowly made his way to the sofa at the other end of the room. He kept his eyes trained on the two cats. Luckily Corporal seemed to relax a little more himself and went back to grooming Titan. A few seconds later Levi joined Eren on the sofa, sitting quite close next to him. It was early evening at the moment, around two pm. Levi had the day off work today for the bank holiday, and honestly he was glad because it meant Eren didn’t have to deal with this by himself. That and he didn't have to explain to Erwin why he had to leave work and suffer through hours of teasing. 

"We shouldn't put the TV on just in case it upsets her." Levi said in a soft voice. Even though they were further away he didn't want to disturb the two cats. 

Giving a soft hum in reply, Eren nodded and moved to get slightly more comfortable. Bringing both feet up onto the sofa, he slid down a little to get at shoulder height before he rested his head lightly on Levi's shoulder. 

"How long does it last again?" Eren asked quietly, glancing up hesitantly at Levi. When he showed no signs of wanting Eren to get off him, the brunet relaxed a little more into him. 

Their situation was a little odd at the moment. They hadn’t spoken about the other day, but it was clear that something had changed between them. They were still both being very hesitant about it, and although they knew they needed to discuss it, none of them were bringing it up. Eren knew that he would probably crack before Levi and bring it up, but at the minute he was living for these little moments. When they cuddled and sat close to one another. When Levi would put his hand on his back when he got in from work and Eren was cooking. Or when Levi would leave him a note in the morning. Eren had only spent three nights at Levi's, thanks to Titan's labour coming later than they expected. But he had spent the week at Levi's throughout the day, working on his book and cooking for when he returned from work. It was strangely domestic, but the brunet knew he'd miss it when he moved back into his own home properly. 

"It can take a few hours. We only need to worry massively if it takes longer than twenty-four." Levi explained softly. 

When Eren let out a soft sigh, the raven relaxed back himself and took his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, not bothering to hide his passcode, and pulled up the safari app. 

"BBC Iplayer or YouTube?" He asked Eren, though he knew Eren at this point. 

"YouTube." Eren responded quietly, snuggling a little more into Levi. 

"Fucking knew you'd say that. You're such a child." Levi grumbled, earning a soft laugh from Eren. 

"And I know you'd rather watch BBC Iplayer, because you're such an old man." Eren teased in reply, moving to prod his stomach lightly. 

"Watch it." Levi warned, though the amusement in his voice gave away the fact that he wasn't really offended. 

Eren gave a soft smile to himself, actually honoured that Levi had let him choose. That and he would watch whatever Eren wanted, even if he hated it. It felt nice, and if anything it made him feel a little special. 

"Should we really watch something when she's giving birth?" Eren asked, watching Levi as he pulled up YouTube for him. The raven gave a soft grunt in reply. 

He offered Eren his phone once it was loaded, letting him choose what they watched. Levi had very little knowledge about what was on YouTube. He only ever went on it when Hanji sent stupid videos around the office. 

"Just while she's having contractions. It'll pass the time. You can watch it and I'll keep an eye on her." Levi offered, adjusting their position slightly to free his arm that Eren was leaning on. 

Gently, the raven put his arm around Eren and pulled him slightly closer. The move surprised Eren a little, but he didn't refuse it. Snuggling closer, he got comfortable and relaxed into Levi. Pausing in thought, he tried to decide what to watch that Levi would also like as well. When he finally decided, he put it on and turned it to the side so it went full screen. 

"I'll hold it." Levi offered quietly, holding his hand out to take the phone back. After Eren passed it back, he held it in his free hand and relaxed, holding it so they could both see it. Though Levi wouldn't really be watching much of it. He would be keeping an eye on the two cats just in case he needed to step in. You could already see the small contractions if you looked hard enough at Titan's middle, but she seemed to be calmed enough by Corporal. 

With his now free hand, Eren wrapped it around Levi's waist and relaxed into him fully. He was still very concerned about Titan, his eyes flicking up every few minutes to check on her. But he trusted Levi to know when to step in. If anything, watching this distracted him enough to not panic, but still be concerned. 

They managed to stay peacefully on the sofa while watching his phone. Levi kept looking up at Titan to check she was still having her contractions and that she hasn't progressed any further. He was worried about her, of course he was, but until she actually started popping them out there was very little they could do. Corporal seemed to be defensive of her, even hissing at Eren again when he had tried to go and sit by Titan's side. He doubted the hissing helped relax Titan, but he could understand his defensiveness. If he was still doing it while she needed help, then he would put Corporal out in the hallway. 

When Titan gave a rather loud meow the two men looked up at her, Eren lifting slightly up off Levi. He paused before looking up at Levi from his position, a worried expression etched onto his face. 

"Do you think she's okay?" He asked quietly. 

Levi paused the video and locked his phone. He sat up slightly more himself, pausing in thought before shrugging. 

"I don't know." He admitted quietly. "It's been a few hours, she's probably ready to pop, brat." He tapped Eren's side gently to prompt him to get up. 

When Eren removed himself from Levi's side, the raven got up off the sofa and slowly made his way over to Titan. He crouched down gently beside her maternity bed and very slowly reached out to stroke her head gently. The moment he did Corporal started hissing again. 

"Corporal." Levi snapped, his tone ordering and firm. He knew cats weren't like dogs. Corporal probably wouldn't listen, but it was worth a shot. "Stop it now, you little shit." 

The older man was joined by Eren a few moments later, he sat down cross-legged next to him. "Levi-" He whispered, patting Levi's arm gently. "Levi ones coming-" 

Eren sounded slightly panicked as he whispered to Levi. Corporal hadn't completely settled, but he had stopped hissing in favour to make his way to the other end of Titan's bed. He gave a small meow and sniffed around her legs before meowing again. 

"Okay, fuck-" Levi ran a hand through his hair. They had everything ready at the side. Spare towels, gloves (just in case), dental floss for if they needed to cut the umbilical cords and fluffy blankets. They even had a cat carrier behind the sofa for her in case of an emergency, for if they had to take her to the vet rather than the vet coming to them. They were fully prepared, but it was becoming a little too real right now. "Let's try and not overcrowd her." Levi said, trying to force his voice to be a little calmer. 

"Shall we call a vet?" 

"Eren no." Levi gave a soft sigh. "The internet said to let her do it naturally and only interfere when she's struggling. If she starts struggling then we'll call a vet." He told Eren quietly. 

"I know I read that too, but Levi you can't believe everything you read on the internet!" Eren retorted, his voice growing more and more worried. "Oh my god Levi there's a head!" Eren gasped. 

"Eren!" Levi hissed quietly, slapping his arm gently. "Stop panicking." He whispered to him, being quiet so he didn't startle Titan. He was worried that Eren's panicking would flow into her. "Or else I will kick you and Titan out until she's finished." He gave a soft huff. Gently, Levi started stroking Titan. "That's it girl, well done." He cooed very quietly to her, just trying to give her some reassurance so she wasn't getting stressed out. 

Eren slowly crawled round to the other side of Levi, mostly staying behind him so it wasn't like they were crowding round her too much. She seemed very relaxed, the presence of the two men and Corporal helping her rather than stressing out. But the fact that they couldn't do much but make sure no complications happened was getting to Eren. Humans needed a lot more help during birth, from what he was taught, and it felt like he should be doing more. 

Levi sucked in a sharp breath as Titan latched her claw into the skin of his hand, she gave a small meow and rubbed into his hand gently. He kept his hand mostly still, accepting the pain for now as he watched the kitten slowly be pushed out. 

"Good girl." Eren said quietly, biting his lip with worry. "Should I help-" 

"No," Levi whispered, shaking his head. "Let her do it, brat." 

Titan gave another meow as her contractions grew harder to help the birth of the kitten, who was slowly being pushed out. Levi kept stroking her head gently through it, Corporal waiting by her legs and giving the occasional meow himself. It felt like a lifetime had passed before the small kitten slowly slid out, Titan visibly relaxing and letting go of Levi's hand. Twisting, she reached over to the kitten and started licking it gently, Eren giving a soft gasp. 

"Oh Levi!" He whispered, holding his arm gently. "Look at how small it is!" He looking at him. 

Levi gave a very soft hum in reply, not keeping his eyes off Titan and how she licked her little kitten clean. He watched as Titan broke the amniotic sac and continued cleaning the new kitten. The fluid looked messy, and the kitten sticky. It was sending his anxiety through the roof of it getting everywhere, however Levi simply reminded himself that they had towels ready incase it got anywhere. 

After a few moments Corporal leant over and started licking the kitten clean. Titan relaxed back down into a lying position after he took over, watching the two of them from where she lay. Corporal vigorously licked the small kitten clean, earning a few squeaks from the young. At the first squeak Eren was sent into a fit of patting Levi's arm and grinning wildly. Levi had to get him to calm down again, not wanting to sudden movement to disturb the new family. 

Once Corporal had cleaned his new kitten, he picked it up by holding it at the back of the neck with his mouth and brought it closer to Titan's face. She gave it a small lick on the face once Corporal had set it down. 

"What about the umbilical cord?" Eren whispered to Levi, frowning as it was still attached. 

"She should do it." Levi muttered, glancing back at him. "Let's move back a little, brat, give them some space." He suggested quietly. 

The pair shuffled back a little, both still sitting on the floor however moved more towards the fire. They would still be able to reach her for support her, but Corporal had more room to move around her and she hopefully wouldn't feel as closed in. 

"Oh my god what's that?" Eren asked, his face twisting in disgust as a small pink sac followed the small kitten. It looked equally disgusting and sticky as the fluid. 

"Eren I thought you fucking researched this shit?" Levi scoffed, looking at him with a small frown. "Do you not know anything about birthing and shit?" 

"Humans yes not cats so much! And I did research it! It didn't say anything about a parasite following it around." Eren claimed, leaning forward slightly to take a closer look at it. 

"It's in humans too you dumb shit. That's the placenta." Levi explained quietly, nudging him gently as he clicked his tongue. "I think." He mumbled under his breath, assuming that's what it was. It was the only logical thing that it would be. 

When Titan leaned over and started chewing the umbilical cord, separating the kitten from the placenta he was sure that's what it was. He was relieved that she started doing that, because then they wouldn't have to intervene and hopefully the next three kittens can come out just as smoothly. At least this little guy was safely birthed, separated from the placenta and resting near it's mother. 

"Titan!" Eren gasped, widening his eyes. "Titan no-" 

Titan looked up at Eren and gave a small meow before going back to biting the placenta. She started eating it – even Levi pulled a small face at that, but he put a hand against Eren's chest to stop him from going over. 

"Don't." He told him. 

"Levi that's disgusting!" Eren stated, Levi shushing him to keep him from raising his voice too much. 

"Yeah, but it's apart of nature and all that shit. Leave her to it or else she'll get aggy." 

Eren sighed in response, frowning as he watched Titan eat it up. Which yeah, to him was quite disgusting. Levi understood why he found it gross, even he did. But the placenta was full of nutrients and hormones, and the article he read stated the mother needed to return those back to her body. It made sense. She had already been in labour for quite some time, and she was probably exhausted just from the first kitten and Titan still had three more to go. 

Once Titan had finished she relaxed back down, nosing at the kitten gently and occasionally licking it. Corporal was by the two of them as well. He licked the top of Titan's head gently before nosing at the kitten himself. 

"They're so cute." Eren whispered. 

The raven gave a small hum of agreement and nodded. "They are." He replied, looking to Eren. "Titan's going to have to stay here with the kittens until they're old enough." Levi told Eren. 

Eren gave a soft sigh and nodded, looking back to Levi. "I know. I don't want to split them up, but the kittens take what, eight to twelve weeks before they're allowed to be away from their mother?" He checked. 

"Something like that." Levi sighed. 

Levi didn't want to split up the cute little family. He could tell already that Corporal would be mad if they tried to take Titan away from him, and it wouldn't be very good on Titan to move her and the kittens back to Eren's. It would cause her even more distress to remove her from the familiar environment, where she had chosen to make her nest and have them specifically here. Even he wasn't that heartless. But at the same time, he didn’t want to take away Eren's pets from him. The kittens might be jointly theirs, technically, but Titan was still Eren's cat. Not his. 

"Looks like you'll just have to stay here for the next twelve weeks then, brat." Levi said quietly as he turned back to the two cats. 

"What?" Eren widened his eyes slightly. "Seriously?" He checked. 

"Well what else are we going to fucking do? Split them up? Me keep Titan? Fuck off." Levi scoffed. 

The brunet sighed in thought, very gently leaning his head on Levi's shoulder. He chewed his lip, trying to think it all through himself. Trying not to get too lost in his thoughts and his own anxieties. 

"Are you sure you want us for that long?" He asked the raven. 

"I don't give a shit." Levi shrugged, making Eren sit up properly and remove his head from his shoulder. 

"Not even a little?" Eren asked with a frown, looking at the older man. 

Levi looked back at Eren, pausing for a moment before sighing. "Not like that you fucking idiot." Levi snapped, shaking his head at him. He could tell that the brunet took that as him saying he didn't care if he was here. That he didn't want Eren to be here. But really, he did. The past few days had been bliss with Eren here. Strangely domestic, but bliss all the same. To have that for the next twelve weeks? The next /four months/? He could manage it. "I don't mind you staying here for that long. It's just going to be the same as the past few days." 

"Yeah but Levi you can't sleep on the sofa for the next twelve weeks." 

The raven shrugged in response and looked back down to Titan. He very gently reached over and stroked her head, which she nudged into quite happily and accepted his strokes. "We'll figure something out." He said. "If need be I'll get a blow up bed and put it in my study or some shit." 

This earnt Levi a soft laugh from Eren, almost nervous and hesitant. "I don't smell, Levi." The brunet claimed. "You can sleep in the same room as me." A light blush formed across his cheeks as he looked away. 

"I don't know, brat," Levi started, a small smirk forming on his lips. "I might not be able to keep my hands off you." He teased, earning another small laugh from Eren. 

Honestly, Levi had been waiting for Eren to make the next move. He had already put himself out on the line. He didn't want to overstep the boundaries and push Eren into something he didn't want. 

"Maybe that's the plan." Eren responded a little cheekily himself, biting his lip as he looked back up at Levi boldly. 

It was clear the brat was still nervous. Chewing his lip rather than trying to look sexy by biting it, the blush on his cheeks even darker and the way he was clearly forcing himself to look at Levi despite his breathing picking up. And it done wonders for Levi, because it made him want to pursue the little shit even more. 

Levi was about to respond before they were interrupted by another loud meow from Titan. The pair looked down immediately, Eren nearly ready to rush over and help before Levi stopped him again. The contractions had started picking up, this becoming clear by the way her abdomen started moving again a little more clearly. 

The pair done the exact same as they did through the first birth of the kitten; Levi stroking Titan occasionally and Eren talking quietly to her. Cooing at her and giving her encouragement even though it more than likely fell on deaf ears. 

The second kitten came out just as easily as the first, Corporal waiting on the receiving end to start licking the little thing. This time he broke the amniotic fluid and cleaned it up before taking it up to join Titan and their sibling. The first kitten was still squeaking away, which sent the second one off squeaking. Titan immediately started showing them both love, licking the second one first to make sure Corporal had cleaned it properly before licking the first kitten. 

The first kitten was mostly white with patches of a light ginger laced across it's body. It had one ginger ear and one white ear, and the tip of it's tail was ginger, a lot like Titan. Titan herself was mostly white with a ginger tail and a slight ginger tinge to certain places of her fur. 

The second kitten was white with grey patches. It had grey ears and a grey patch under it's chin, however had a ginger tail like it's mother and sibling. The two looked more like Titan than they did Corporal, who was all black. The grey and white one looked a little more like Corporal than the first, but purely because it had grey patches. 

The two men watched over the little cat family and spoke quietly between them, leaving the cats to it. Even when Titan removed the second umbilical cord and ate the placenta Eren managed to stay quiet and not intervene. A good half an hour passed before Levi excused himself to go get them two a mug of tea and coffee to help pass the time. When he rejoined Eren with the drinks it was another ten minutes before Titan started showing signs of the next kitten. 

It went just as smoothly as the first two, the only thing different this time was that Corporal hissed at Levi when he tried to comfort Titan and stroke her head. Which he thought was very strange. Corporal had done it earlier, but he had been fine during the first two births. Levi didn't try and stroke her through the third birth, but he did keep an extra eye on the birth of it. This little kitten came out legs first, which sent Eren into another worry. 

The brunet ended up googling whether it was safe or not, or if they should step in. Apparently it was normal for a kitten to come out legs first, but it still worried Eren a lot. He couldn't even comfort Titan because Corporal was on edge. This birth took a little longer for the kitten to come out, and when it did the sac was already burst meaning it had gotten all over Titan's legs. Corporal was straight onto it, licking the kitten clean before taking it to join it's two other kitten siblings. 

This was the only point where Levi intervened so far. While Titan was tending to the umbilical cord and the placenta, Corporal was switching between licking his three kittens meaning they were all distracted. Levi gently reached over to wipe up the amniotic fluid off Titan's legs. He paused to look up at him before continuing on without a worry. Once she was clean he relaxed a little again. He tested the waters with Corporal and tried stroking him gently. He didn't hiss this time, however did move away from his hand as if it was interrupting him from the job of tending to his kittens. 

It was just a waiting game after this. The third kitten had been born, healthy and just like it's siblings. It was mostly grey in colour this time, with a white face and a white tuft under it's chin. The kitten also had a black tail and a black patch of fur on it's left side. Eren had the nerve of joking about calling it Patch, but even Levi found it offensive he'd want to call their kitten such an obvious name. 

The final kitten took about an hour before Titan started showing anymore signs of birthing. That was only the contractions picking up. It was an extra fifteen minutes before Corporal started meowing and made his way over to Levi. He started pacing beside him, meowing and looking up at him. 

"What?" Levi asked him with a frown, gently moving to stroke his head. 

Corporal simply meowed in reply to the raven, moving to pat his knee with his paw. He made his way back over to the lower end of Titan before meowing again, trying to get their attention. Frowning, Levi shuffled over to see what he was meowing over. Corporal didn't stop pacing beside her while Titan kept licking the three newly birthed kittens. It was nice that she took an interest in them immediately, but she seemed to be refusing to allow them to feed until the final one was born. 

"What's up?" Eren asked Levi, peering over a little himself to try and see. 

"Don’t know." Levi mumbled quietly. He was very gentle as he held Titan's upper leg. "Sorry girl." He said softly before lifting it to try and see the situation a little better. 

"Eren-" Levi started, holding out a hand to him. "Can you pass me a clean towel please?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Titan as he inspected her. 

"Why?" Eren did as he asked regardless, passing him a clean towel and shuffling closer himself. 

"Don't panic-" He started. 

"What, is something wrong?" 

It probably wasn't best to start with 'don't panic'. Eren was already grabbing his phone to get ready to call up the vet. 

"I don't know, brat. She's bleeding, though." He told him as he gently tried to clean up some of the blood. 

"Bleeding? Levi why is she bleeding?" Eren gasped, widening his eyes as he crawled closer. 

"I don't know, Eren." Levi said sternly, frowning. "I can't see a head or anything." He added. 

"Blood is normal, right? It's normal in human births-" 

"No, Eren, there was no blood with the first three just fluid." Levi sighed softly. "Call the vet." He told Eren quietly as he continued to clean it up. "Sorry Titan." He added, feeling bad for her, but he needed to help in some way. 

Eren stood up and moved to the living room door, just so he could talk normally and not disturb Titan too much. He dialled his vet's emergency number, considering it was one am he was certain that they weren't open. He tried not to feel bad about waking up the on call vet, but his cat was in pain and the poor kitten – he didn't care. It was their job to wake up to these calls. 

The moment the vet picked up, regardless of sounding sleepy, Eren started throwing information about the situation to the vet in a blind panic. Once the vet was more awake – and managed to calm Eren down slightly – the vet started asking Eren questions. Such as how long she had been trying to deliver this certain kitten and more. 

"Levi, how long has she been bleeding?" Eren asked the raven, looking over. 

"Um-" Levi frowned in thought. "About five minutes." He estimated. That was when Corporal started getting restless and meowing. 

Eren relayed this back to the vet, giving small hums and 'yes' back to her. "Okay thank you-" Eren started before shaking his head. "Wait I'm not at mine- we're at my neighbours, Levi what's your house number?" 

"The one next to yours." Levi scoffed, frowning in concentration as he tried to see if she was still bleeding. 

"Levi!" Eren snapped. 

"Thirty." 

"Thirty." Eren repeated. He paused before giving another small 'thank you' and hung up. "No need to be so rude when I needed that information." Eren huffed the minute he was off the phone. 

The brunet frowned as he made his way back to Titan's side. He opted for her head and started stroking her gently, trying to calm her. She seemed calm, focusing her attention on the three new kittens. 

"Sorry brat but I'm trying to fucking concentrate on Titan not my fucking house number." Levi retorted, finally looking up at Eren. 

"You live here!" Eren hissed angrily, keeping his voice low as he did. "You know your house number off by heart, don't give me that bullshit." 

"Calm down, brat-" 

"No!" Eren interrupted him. "My cat is bleeding during birth, I needed to make sure I gave her the right number and not send her to my other neighbour. I have houses on both sides of me, Levi." He responded, obviously getting irritated at Levi and the whole situation. 

The raven sighed in response, his shoulders sagging slightly. 

"Don't sigh at me!" 

"Eren." Levi said sternly. "I'm sorry." He replied, low and calmly. "We'll talk about this later, okay? I don't want Titan getting more stressed. Listen out for the door." He told him. He looked at him for a few more moments before turning his gaze back down to Titan. 

Titan didn't seem fazed by the two arguing, but it was Corporal who was. The black cat was meowing and pacing between the two men, not appreciating their harsh tones of voices. The kittens were deaf at this stage, so they didn't need to worry about upsetting them. But Corporal was still worried about his Titan. 

Eren gave a small huff in response and went back to stroking Titan. He kept an eye on the time, the vet stating they would be there within the next ten minutes. The vet hadn't told him much other than to keep Titan calm and to keep her as clean as they could to avoid infection. He passed that onto Levi once he had calmed a little more. 

About fifteen minutes later a knock at the door sounded and Eren was straight on his feet. The sharp movement caught Titan's attention, but not enough to scare her luckily. 

Eren headed to the front door, opening it up and immediately welcoming in his vet. He knew her luckily, having seen her a few times at the vets office. Mina was always lovely to his animals, and he trusted her with them more than anything. 

"She's in the front room." Eren told her. 

Mina gave a nod and headed straight through while Eren shut the door before following her through. She moved straight to Levi's side, crouching down and setting her bag next to her maternity bed. 

"Hello there Titan." She spoke softly to the cat, surprisingly enough to Levi. 

Levi moved to the side, shuffling out the way to give her some space. 

"Has she still been bleeding?" 

Levi looked at her at the question, answering it with a small nod. "Yeah, a little." He said. 

"What's wrong with her?" Eren asked as he sat back down next to Levi. He gently took Corporal up onto his knee to stroke him to try and calm the poor cat. 

"One moment and I'll have a little look." Mina responded politely. 

Levi watched her as she put on some sterilised gloves and started feeling around Titan's abdomen. He looked away when she started inspecting more private areas, pulling a small face at it. Honestly he was glad this wasn't a human birth. He didn’t think he'd be able to hack that. 

"Right-" Mina started, receiving both of the boy's attention. "It appears that the placenta has burst within Titan, which is why she's bleeding. It's a good job, because the poor kitten's stuck in the birth canal." She explained to the two of them. 

Eren's eyes immediately widened at the news that the kitten was stuck. "Is it okay? What does that mean?" He asked, looking between Mina and Levi. 

"It means we need to get this little cutie out ourselves." Mina cooed to Titan with a soft smile. 

The fact that Mina seemed so calm and happy about it relaxed Levi a hell of a lot. He knew that the situation was bad, and had read that this stuff could be fatal. They may lose one of the kittens, and he prayed that Eren hadn't read that himself. The reason Mina was so calm was probably because she didn't want them two hounding her with worry and with questions. That wouldn't help at all. 

Levi watched closely throughout the process. Mina grabbed a clean towel from her own bag and put on a new pair of gloves before she got started. "So the first three kittens came out alright?" She asked Eren, who nodded in response. 

"Yeah." He said, biting his lip. "They were perfect fine weren't they Levi? Even Corporal was cleaning them and everything." He explained while Mina put the town down at Titan's legs. 

She got out a small tube and rubbed some liquid on her fingers before she started assisting Titan. She gently started pulling the small kitten out, holding it by the body and not the legs. Levi watched closely, mostly because it was interesting and in case Titan ever got pregnant again. 

"Oh bless them." Mina said calmly. "She must be exhausted then. This can happen when the mother's fatigued." She explained to them softly. 

Mina pulled in a downwards motion, slowly and carefully until the kitten was fully out. It was a lot quicker than Levi thought it would be, but he guessed that was best. The quicker the more chance the kitten had of survival. She lay the tiny thing on the towel, a stream of blood following it and luckily being soaked up. 

"Here we are little one." She spoke softly, leaning down to listen to it. "Keep the other cat over there, Eren." She told him. 

Eren held on a little tighter to Corporal, who was visibly trying to get over to the kitten. "Is it okay?" He asked her nervously. 

"Not one hundred percent, I'm afraid." Mina said quietly. She started cleaning the kitten's face with the towel to break the sac, and cleaned away all the fluid that followed it. She gently picked up the kitten and held it in her hands with the face at her finger tips. He held it downwards and lightly swung it while massaging it's underside. "Poor thing has some fluid in it's passage, probably from being stuck in there. Don't worry Eren I'm getting it out." She told him calmly, Levi moving to gently place a hand on Eren's back. 

"But-" 

"Eren she's helping it." The raven told him softly, looking to him. 

The panic was etched all over Eren's face. Probably worried that it wouldn't make it, or something else would happen to the kitten. It was clear Eren cared greatly for his animals, and didn't want any harm to come to them. Levi was only staying calm because Mina was, and she was a professional. She knew what to do and she dealt with this stuff all the time. 

"There we go." Mina grinned as she wiped the fluid that the kitten gurgled up with a gauze. She gently set the kitten back down on the towel and inspected Titan again. 

Titan immediately looked over to Mina and twisted slightly towards the new kitten. She gave it a small lick over it's face before moving to chew the umbilical cord. 

"Oh Titan what a good mother!" Mina giggled to herself, setting Titan's leg down after cleaning her gently. 

"So they're all okay?" Eren asked, finally setting Corporal down. 

Corporal moved straight to Titan's side and picked up the newest kitten. He moved it back with it's other siblings, the four of them all squeaking and wriggling around against each other. 

"Yeah they're okay." Mina replied. She started cleaning up the burst placenta in the towel, wrapping it up and taking off her gloves before looking to Levi. "You'll probably want to just throw this all out. If she's been eating the placenta's it's best not to let her have too many." She explained. 

Levi nodded and moved to take the towel from her. He grimaced as he stood up to take it into the kitchen. He wrapped it up in a plastic bag and went to take it out into the large bin outside. 

While he was doing that Eren moved closer to the little cat family, inspecting the tiny kittens. The newest kitten was the smallest, the runt of the litter even. It was practically the spit of Corporal, of course. It was all black, however the tip of it's tail and the tips of it's ears were white. 

"So what are the genders?" Eren asked Mina quietly. 

Mina quickly slipped on another pair of gloves and picked up the kittens, started from the oldest. After inspecting them carefull she put them at Titan's teets so they could start nursing immediately, and luckily they took to it straight away. Levi had joined them again after scrubbing his hands. 

"You have three girls and one little boy." She told the two of them with a smile. "The black kitten is the boy." She added. 

"Of course." Levi gave a small snort, shaking his head at that. Though he found it quite sweet, that the kittens were quite similar to the gender of their parents. It was cute. 

Mina cleared up her stuff and packed it all away before taking her leave. Eren saw her out, thanking her greatly and asking for a few bits of advice for looking after the kittens and Titan. When he offered to pay her Mina simply said to come into the surgery tomorrow and pay for it then, and she would give him some more information booklets on how to train kittens and care for them. When she was out, Eren locked up and rejoined Levi and the new cat family. 

All kittens were nursing off Titan while she lay down peacefully, looking quite exhausted bless her. Levi had refilled her food and water bowl and moved them closer so she could use them. They even had her litter tray right next to the bed so she could use that whenever she needed to. Corporal was sat right next to them, licking Titan occasionally and meowing at her quietly. It was sweet, and it practically melted Eren's little heart. 

"I don't know if I can split them up." Eren whispered quietly, earning the raven's attention. 

"We're not going to, brat." Levi frowned. "We agreed you're all staying here?" He reminded him, though it was more a question. 

"No I mean the kittens. When they're old enough- do we really have to rehome them?" Eren asked, chewing his lip as he watched the little things feed and wriggle around. They were adorable, absolutely adorable. And Eren just didn't want to take Titan's kids away from her. He really didn't like the idea of that, and it felt plain cruel to do so. 

Levi gave a soft sigh in response, knowing exactly what he meant. "We have to, brat." Levi told him. "We can't afford it, you said so yourself. Six cats is a bit too much, and you'll only want them while they're kittens. What happens when they're fully blown adults and theres six cats between us wandering about? Titan won't give a shit. She'll be happy with Corporal." Levi pointed out, shaking his head. 

Eren gave a small hum in thought, nodding. It made sense, really. While the kittens were young, he couldn't bare the thought of separating them. But when they were adults? It was a lot easier to do so. It happened all the time. Animals were slightly different to humans, and he knew that it must hurt them in some way to have their kittens taken away from them. But it made sense, and it had to be done. 

"Okay." Eren mumbled, pouting slightly. 

"Come on brat, it's late." Levi said softly, leaning over to very gently kiss him on the cheek to try and cheer him up. "Let's try and get some sleep." Levi said softly. 

"Can I sleep down here?" Eren asked him. 

Levi nodded in response, moving to stand up. "We can take a sofa each if you really want." 

"No, you take the bed for tonight. Your back must be killing." Eren said, shaking his head. He took Levi's hand when it was offered to him and stood up himself. 

Levi paused at that, not sure about leaving Eren down here. He did like the idea of having his bed back, even if it was for a night. And Eren could stay with Titan and the kittens, and keep an eye on them. He was positive that if anything happened – even if it was minor Eren would wake Levi up. 

"Okay." The raven agreed with a nod. "But try and get some sleep, brat. You can't stay up all night watching them." He stated. 

The brunet smiled in response. "I know." He said with a small laugh. "I'll go get changed and brush my teeth, then you can go to bed." Eren told him with a grin. 

While the brunet rushed up the stairs to do exactly that, Levi locked up the house and double checked everything was in order. He got out an extra blanket for Eren in case it got cold and gave him the spare pillow before heading upstairs. He wished Eren a goodnight as they passed in the hallway, the brunet pausing to thank him for everything before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He practically rushed back downstairs in an attempt to hide his blush, but the raven noticed it. 

Levi had a soft smile on his lips as he headed to get ready for bed, feeling the exhaustion slowly seep into him as he settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only made the comment about Patch because my aunt has a dog with a black patch of fur on her face and nearly everyone who meets the dog asks if she's called patch. It gets tiring after awhile.
> 
> for what they look like to help visualise it better
> 
>  
> 
> [Titan](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/04/Flame_point_Ragdoll.jpg/220px-Flame_point_Ragdoll.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Corporal](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/20708-Black-cat-white-background.jpg) \- i personally imagine him just to be like this, however if you wish to picture him as a ragdoll then that totally fits :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kitten 1](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/19777-Pale-ginger-and-white-fluffy-kitten-white-background.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kitten 2](http://www.catsofaustralia.com/images/amberglade-ragdolls.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kitten 3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f1/8a/4f/f18a4fd91ef01c61488b2832a593b51a.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kitten 4](http://ragdollkittens.com/Portals/0/Ragdoll-Kittens-Cats-For-Sale/Valentine%202-25-2016%20\(800x533\).jpg) I couldn't find one exactly like how i imagine it so just have a cute black kitten
> 
> hope you enjoyed! :) please comment :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story so far:  
> The kittens have been born, a total of 4 with 3 girls and 1 boy. Eren and Levi are getting closer and are living together for three months to keep the kittens with both Titan and Corporal. Levi sucked Eren's dick thats as far as they got.  
> Enjoy!

**Eren**

The next three weeks passed like a breeze for the two men. Eren spent the days caring for the kittens and working on his book. Often at night Levi would take over making sure the kittens were okay, like whenever Eren went out to see his sister or his friends. 

The kittens were soon getting active as well, and started to get a hell of a lot more playful. Eren had bought them some toys to play with them whenever he wanted to put off doing work. They'd happily chase each other around the house and climb all sorts of furniture that Eren wouldn't even dream of mentioning to Levi. 

They fell into a comfortable cycle; Levi going to work, Eren working from home and making them both dinner for when Levi returned, and they'd end the night watching TV or a film. It was strange how natural it felt, and how much the two men enjoyed it. 

Eren still remained on the sofa, despite making the comment about Levi being able to share with him. It wasn't that Levi was keeping him out of the bed, Eren knew that he would happily let Eren have it again or share with him. They just avoided the subject. 

Eren had decided to stay downstairs on the sofa since the birth of the kittens, wanting to just keep an eye on them in case anything happened. It settled his anxiety being there with him. He had heard too many stories of kittens dying prematurely, or even just falling and breaking a paw. It was most likely him just panicking, and half of him was using it as an excuse to not bring up the situation with Levi. Although they were very close, touching more and cuddling occasionally while watching TV. They had never spoken about it clearly. Had never set any outlines or stated what they were at the moment. If anything. No kisses, no intimate, sexual moments. Nothing. And Eren wanted more. 

His mood had dropped in the past few days because of this. Eren wasn't one to bring stuff up. He would always get nervous and freeze up, and whatever he said never came out the way he wanted it to. It was true that Levi had half confessed to him, and had started the first and only sexual activity they had ever done. However the lack of anything since was what made Eren doubt it. They had to live together for the next few months for the kittens, and Levi could just want a bit of fun. He could've just wanted something to pass the time and get something out of it himself. Or it was possible that Levi regretted that night and that was why he hadn't brought it up. 

All of these thoughts running through Eren's head was showing. He became slightly more distant. Not intentionally – Eren was too wrapped up in his thoughts to realise the signals Levi was sending him. He was too busy worrying about the situation to realise just how silly his worrying was. They did need to talk about it, definitely, but Eren's worrying was just getting the better of him. To make matters worse, he had writers block. 

Writing was a time where he could escape and enter a total new world. He could completely get away from his struggles and just focus on doing what he loved. He hated not being able to do that, and with his writers block it was just upsetting his mood even more. He got stressed far more easily and became agitated. He hated feeling this way and he hated being so moody. 

Levi was picking up on it, and Eren knew that he was. The raven would send him a few worried looks when Eren was spacing out or frowning a little too hard. One night he had even asked Eren if he wanted the bed and breakfast brought up in the morning. The offer was nice, but it just irritated Eren even more. 

Today was no different. He was feeling stressed, upset and slightly precious. All he wanted was his thoughts to be cleared. For the situation with Levi to be resolved. He knew fine well it could be if he just asked him, but it was never that easy. If it became awkward between them and he lost Levi's friendship altogether, he couldn't and wouldn't be able to stay here for the next few months. 

Eren wouldn’t lie, he did miss his bed. Sleeping on the sofa was taking a toll on his back, and he woke up with more and more aches each day. Feeling stressed and upset, Eren decided fuck it. He would go lie down and try and get a proper nap. He went straight up to Levi's room, stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed. 

His body immediately melted into the soft sheets. It felt like absolute heaven to just let go and relax. Sure, his mind was still going a mile a minute, but fuck, he was comfortable. The smell of Levi lingered on the pillows, which only helped relax him. There was something about the older man's presence that eased him enough to be able to slowly slip into a light sleep. 

 

**Levi**

 

Levi had an average day at work, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to going home. He found himself doing that a lot, being eager to get home. Not just to be home, but to see the brat that he knew was waiting there for him. Not that he would ever admit that to Hanji, who had noticed his overtime hours slowly decreasing as the weeks went by. 

The raven both loved and hated how domestic they had gotten. He loved it because fuck, who wouldn't? It was nice to have some company, and company that he actually wanted to be there. But he knew that there was a time limit on it, and soon Eren would be moving back to his own home. That's the part he hated. But he knew that Eren was worth the risk of getting hurt, so he would enjoy whatever they had for as long as it lasted. 

The minute it rolled onto five Levi was packing up his stuff and headed home straight away. Only two more days then the weekend, which meant he could try and relax before next week, which was bound to be a busy one. They had an upcoming project that was nearly finishing, and Levi being in charge of it, it meant he would have to ensure all the final touches were getting sorted, and if anything needed changing he had to do it now or their client would not be impressed. Which unfortunately meant next week would probably be full of overtime and late nights. 

Getting home Levi headed into the kitchen out of habit after putting his things away. He was quite surprised to see that the brat wasn't there. There were no signs of him having been in here either. No cutlery on the draining board or any glasses. Nothing. 

Levi called out for Eren, the house being deadly silent. The TV was off, no radio. Nothing. Not even a note to say Eren was going out, or a text. Not that Levi would mind if he went out without saying, it was just worrying because Eren often told him when he wouldn’t be in the house when he got back from work. 

The raven headed upstairs, both to check to see if he was there and to get changed. Maybe the brat fell asleep and just lost track of the time. That happened to the best of people sometimes. 

"Eren?" He called out quietly, popping his head round the door and into the bedroom. 

When the raven saw a tuft of brown hair and heard a small grumble of 'here' he relaxed slightly at knowing that Eren was safe. It was odd for him to be curled up in bed and not in the kitchen right now. Not that Levi expected Eren to be or to be cooking dinner for them, it was just something he became used to. Coming home to Eren making them dinner in the kitchen and Levi would go join him. Sometimes he would make Eren pudding or make sure to pick him up some ice cream in return. So to see him all curled up at this time of the day it was slightly worrying. He could tell something had been up with the boy the past few days, and this just confirmed it. 

"Oi, brat, what you doing in bed this early?" Levi made his way over, and although the comment was snarky, he said it in a soft and amused tone. 

"Resting." Came Eren's response, earning a frown from the older man. 

Levi walked over to his bed and sat down gently next to Eren, careful not to sit on the lump that was Eren's body. "You alright?" He asked after a few moments, hesitantly moving to place a hand on the mound. 

"Yes." Eren said, voice muffled from under the covers. Levi nearly believed him, but when he shuffled away from his touch he knew that he wasn't okay. 

"Bad day?" Levi asked quietly, removing his hand and a little hurt that he moved away. He was trying to help him, and he knew not to take it personally if he was in a bad mood. But it still struck him a little too much. 

When Eren gave a small, strained noise Levi was almost worried the brat was crying. Levi didn't want Eren to be upset or in any kind of distress. The more time he spent with him and the closer they got, the more he cared for him. "I'll be back." He announced as he slipped off the bed. 

Levi headed straight downstairs and stuck the kettle on, knowing a warm drink always helped cheer people up. If not a cup of tea then he'd make Eren something more sweet to lighten his mood. Levi didn't know why he wanted to help so much, but he did. He knew that people had days like this- it was normal. Even he wanted to curl up in bed some days, and he was fairly anti-social to begin with. So he wouldn't exactly force Eren out if a bit of respite was what he needed. However that didn't mean he couldn't try and help a little. 

After setting the kettle off to boil he headed into the living room, pleased to see all the little kittens snuggling up in their bed. Corporal was lying down next to the bed while Titan was having a bit of a wander around. He didn't blame her, she had been resting the past week or so before finally moving around. The poor thing was probably dying to have a good mad half hour around the house. Being very careful, the raven picked up the cat bed and held it steady. Luckily it didn't wake them up too much, one giving a small squeak and opening it's eyes. The squeak sent another off in stretching with a yawn. He felt bad that they were being disturbed, and he knew that they needed rest too. The more they rested the less likely his house was going to get trashed. But they could rest with Eren. 

Heading upstairs with the cat bed, Corporal was hot on his heels. Probably to make sure he was looking after his young, that or he wanted to be close to them. He moved into the bedroom with them and carefully placed the bed next to the mound of blankets that Eren was still under. Corporal jumped straight up onto the bed, and Levi would normally complain but he kept quiet for now. The sudden weight had Eren stirring a little, pretty much just snuggling more under the covers. 

Levi left him to it and quickly popped back downstairs, trusting Corporal not to let any of the kittens fall off the bed. Instead of making some tea Levi made Eren some hot chocolate, having realised he had a bit of a sweet tooth. He completed it with whipped cream and marshmallows, deciding to trust him not to spill any of it on his clean sheets. He took the mug back upstairs, not surprised to see that Eren hadn't moved. Corporal had decided to perch on the lump watching over his kittens. Three of them were still asleep, but one was slowly waking up. No doubt it would wake up it's sisters in due time seeing as they were during their playful and wild stages. 

Levi set the mug of hot chocolate down on the side closest to Eren. "Eren?" 

"What?" Eren grumbled slightly, rubbing his face against the pillow. 

"I brought you a present." Levi said as he made his way over to his wardrobe. "Four, to be specific." He added, keeping his eyes trained on Eren as he walked slowly. 

"What why?" Eren responded, the covers being pulled back ever so slightly to reveal his eyes. 

The raven watched as Eren looked around the room, his expression a mix of being both confused and sleepy. When his eyes landed on the bed full of kittens, he could see him visibly relax. Which in turn made Levi relax. 

"You brought them up? I thought they weren't allowed on your bed?" Eren asked quietly as he sat up slowly. Leaning forward slightly, Eren moved the pillow behind him and got comfortable before he gently started stroking the little kitten that was waking up. 

"I brought up a mug of hot chocolate for you too." Levi pointed out, nodding to the bedside table. "And they're not. The little shits are going to get hair all over it." Levi half grumbled to himself as he pulled out a change of clothes. But it was clear that he wasn't actually that mad about it. Levi was pushing aside his feelings to try and help Eren feel better. 

Eren gave him a soft but small smile in return as the kittens woke up. One got up and stumbled it's way out of the bed and towards Eren with a small squeak. It was a little unbalanced, being used to walking on harder surfaces rather than a quilt and a human. It was cute to see, it wobbling but determined to climb all these little bumps to get to Eren and get the cuddle it wanted. 

"Thank you." Eren said quietly, waiting patiently for the little kitten to come closer. The squeaks he was making was slowly getting the attention of the others, waking them up too. 

"Bad day?" Levi asks the question again, hoping Eren would open up to him. He slowly started to change out of his work clothes, turning his back to Eren to have some privacy. But in turn he missed the blush that formed on Eren's cheeks at the skin he was showing. 

"Something like that." Eren mumbled to himself. He tore his eyes away from Levi's muscular back, if anything it making the brunet feel slightly worse. 

"Have you been doing any writing?" Levi asked, turning to face Eren as he pulled down his shirt. He made his way over to join Eren on the bed, two more kittens squeaking at his presence. 

The little grey one joined the black one in getting up and wandering about, making it's way over to Eren with a small squeak. It made Levi both melt at the cuteness and feel grossed out at the hairs that would inevitably stick to his sheets. 

"I tried." Eren sighed. "I have writers block." He explained to the older man. 

"What's that?" Levi asked as he slowly stroked Corporal, who came and sat on his lap the moment the raven had sat down next to Eren. He didn't mind, actually. He would prefer to have Corporal on his lap than he would four excitable kittens. That was just his preference. "Is that like when you just can't write shit?" 

"It's when everything I write is shit." Eren groaned, leaning back against the headboard. "I can't even get a page written without it sounding like garbage." He complained, picking up the black kitten when it reached him gently. 

Eren lifted it to his chest gently and kissed his head. Levi watched the two with a small sigh, glad that Eren was at least sitting up and talking now. 

"Shit like this happens. I know Izzy constantly complained whenever she couldn't get her art right. Drove me fucking insane. She used to just go mad and get paint fucking everywhere." Levi told Eren, shaking his head at the memory of Isabel. "Why don't you try working on something else?" 

Eren turned to look at him with a small frown. He leant backwards so the kitten could sit on his chest gently while the grey kitten had finally reached his lap. "Because I only have the one project at the minute. Armin tells me to focus on one book at a time or else I get distracted and skip parts and it's a mess to find any like, continuous stuff." Eren said with a small shrug. "Continuity." He grasps, nodding to him as he found the word he meant. 

"I'm not on about a whole new project." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. "Even I know that's fucking stupid." He shook his head. "Just do like a mini story? You could write something short about two stupid cats falling in love and having four accidental kittens." He teased lightly, itching the back of Corporal's ear as he did. 

Eren gave a light gasp and moved to gently cover the black kitten's ears. "They were not accidents!" He hissed, but his voice had a clear tone of amusement. 

Levi simply smirked at Eren and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Of course not. They were just the result of a passionate night in the sheets between two long time lovers." He shook his head at Eren. 

Eren gave a small huff but his resolve broke and he gave a soft grin, placing the kitten back down on his lap. It immediately squeaked and ran at the grey one, pouncing on her playfully. 

"Titan and Corporal seem in love enough to me." Eren said quietly. 

Levi just gave a small but soft sigh, not wanting to ruin Eren's image of the cats. It's true they probably did, if cats could even love one another. It would be nice to believe that they could. But whatever the situation, it was cute the way they were now. 

"You want to name the kittens?" Levi asked after a few moments of silence, looking to Eren. 

The brunet was looking down to the two bundles of fur on his lap, the two of them bouncing around and playfighting. Both with each other and occasionally pouncing on his hand that snuck in the middle of the two. They didn't hurt Eren, even when they latched onto him with their teeth and nails. He found it cute if anything. 

"I thought you said it would be best not to name them?" Eren said hesitantly, frowning ever so slightly at Levi. 

It was true that Levi thought it would be best not to name them, just to save Eren from getting _too_ attached and to have his heart broken by giving all four of them up later on. But he knew how much he wanted to anyway, and now Levi doubted it would stop him from feeling just the same about four little nameless kittens. 

"I still think it's best not to but fuck it, I can't stand seeing you all mopy so you may as fucking well." He scoffed to him. 

Levi leant back against the headboard, watching Eren's expression break out into a wider grin. Eren had gave the argument that it would make the cats seem more like a family if they had proper names, and it was something to remember them by even when they were given away. So when Levi said no, Eren had been a little upset and moody over it. 

"Okay! Well I thought that you could name this little one-" Eren started, wiggling the black kitten as it latched onto his hand. "Since it's most like Corporal I thought it might tug at your heart strings enough to let me keep them all." Eren gave a very soft and small giggle. 

Levi rolled his eyes at the brunet and sighed, but he remained quiet as he knew Eren wasn't finished. By the sounds of it, he had them all named already. 

"And his big sister is going to be called Rogue, because she's always hiding." Eren told Levi with a grin, nodding to the grey kitten that proceeded to jump ontop of the black one. 

Eren simply laughed at the two, tickling Rogue's ears and very gently nudging her so she half plopped to the side. Not being too rough but playfighting with her gently. 

"Then the white and gingery one will be called Beast, because she's a wild little thing." Eren laughed happily, his mood just going up and up because of this. Because of both the cats and Levi trying so hard with him. 

"Sounds like her owner." Levi mumbled under his breath. 

Eren simply ignored his comment and continued on, nodding to the white kitten. This one looked most like Titan, and was the first one born. "And she will be named Sina, because she reminds me of a little princess." Eren finished with a firm nod. 

"A little princess?" Levi raised an eyebrow at him, the hints of a smirk on his lips. 

"Yes, a princess." Eren claimed. "She's all white and pure, plus she's the oldest and takes after Titan. Who is my little princess and is going to be built a castle by her prince's owner." He stated, keeping his eyes trained on the kittens. 

Beast was slowly waking up in the basket, presumably from all the noise they were making. Sina remained asleep, curled up against her side and purring happily away. 

"I thought I was making Titan's owner a castle?" Levi teased in reply, his smirk now fully on his face. 

"We come as a package deal." 

"Of course." Levi shook his head, finding Eren amusing. 

It was sweet that he cared so much about Titan and the kittens. Of course he would, Eren was like him and lived alone. Anyone would care for their animals and should love them greatly. But it still just warmed Levi seeing Eren cheer up at them just coming to see him. 

"Have you decided his name?" Eren asked Levi, looking up at him expectantly. 

"Hm?" Levi gave a small frown before looking to the little black kitten. "Why do I have to name him?" He asked him, Eren giving a soft grin. 

"Because, I told you why." He said with a soft laugh. "Plus he's the smallest." Eren added with a cheeky grin, earning a playful shove off Levi. 

"Fucking watch it, brat. I may have to be nice to you now but that doesn't mean I can't get you back later." Levi warned, though there was no real threat in his comment. "He's a little squirt, you can name him." 

"Squirt!" Eren laughed, the volume of it causing Sina to jump a little awake. She gave a small meow, looked at Eren before squeaking at Corporal. "Oh, sorry girl." Eren laughed a little quieter, a grin still on his face. 

"What? People call kids squirt all the time." Levi defended, frowning slightly at him. 

"Aw, were you called squirt as a child?" Eren teased him with a giggle, the grin unable to leave his face. It was too funny to imagine someone calling a young Levi squirt and Levi kicking off because he 'wasn't squirt'. 

"Like fuck was I." Levi snapped at him. "What about something predictable like Midnight or fucking Jet?" He suggested, not really putting too much thought into it. 

"So you come up with something cool like Corporal but call his gorgeous kitten Midnight?" Eren responded, looking back at Levi. "Fuck no." He said with a laugh, shaking his head. "No I like the name Squirt." Eren stated with a firm nod. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, seriously." 

Levi simply gave a soft sigh and relaxed back, sinking down slightly to lie down. He was getting more comfortable, just relaxing in Eren's presence and knowing that the kittens were safe. Beast was waking up and soon joined the other two on Eren's leg, bouncing about and falling all over the place as he woke up. It was adorable, really. 

"Just shut up and drink your hot chocolate." Levi mumbled. 

"Oh shit-" Eren looked over to the side, giving a small whine as he noticed all of the whipped cream had pretty much melted into the liquid. "Sorry, I completely forgot about it." He said. 

Only just managing to get one hand out of the tangled mess of furballs, Eren reached over and picked up the hot chocolate. Well, lukewarm chocolate. Not that he minded, it was still sweet and he appreciated the gesture from Levi. He didn't tell him it was cold, just opting to suck it up and drink a good deal of it before setting it back down. 

"You feeling any better?" Levi asked quietly once the brunet had set the mug down. 

"Aw I knew you cared about me." Eren teased, giving a cheeky smile. It faded into a simple smile as he looked down to the cats, Levi rolling his eyes at him. 

"Watch it, brat. I'd rather be doing other shit right now. Like actually taking a shit." 

"Have you not had one already?" Eren laughed quietly, shaking his head at him. 

"No, actually. Missed my morning shit so it’s nearly toilet time." Levi joked with a smirk, looking at Eren. 

"Gross." He replied, scrunching his face up before picking up Rogue gently. "He's gross isn't he girl? Not the gentleman you ladies deserve, definitely not." He cooed quietly, kissing her gently on the head. 

Eren set her down gently before giving a soft sigh. "I feel better, thanks." Eren admitted, giving a slow but firm nod. As if he was still trying to make up his mind. 

"But?" Levi prompted. 

"But-" Eren paused and shook his head. "It's nothing. It's stupid." He said, looking away from him. 

Levi sighed and sat up more, turning his body to face Eren better. By doing so he shuffled Corporal around and he had to readjust himself on Levi's legs. He lay down gently all the same on them, sniffling at his kittens and giving Squirt a lick after he had finished pouncing on Beast. 

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you, brat." Levi told him firmly. "I'm not going to force you to tell me fuck all if you really don't want to, but you'll already know it's better not to keep shit that's bothering you all to yourself." 

Eren remained silent as Levi spoke, knowing that he was right. It was just embarrassing, really. He didn't want to be a burden to Levi, or bring shit up between them that should be obvious. That Levi actually didn't want anything with him and just wanted a one off. That things would become awkward and they wouldn't be able to get past this for the next few weeks. It worried him. 

"I'm just... Confused." Eren chose his words carefully, a small frown on his face. He kept his eyes focused on the kittens on his laps, trying his best to just go for it. 

"Okay," Levi said a little softer. "Confused about what?" He asked quietly, giving Eren a little bit of space so he could talk and clear his mind a little. 

"About us." 

Levi paused at Eren's answer with a small frown, completely confused by what he meant. He thought that they were pretty straight forward, really. Sure they had never set any boundaries and they had never spoken about it. Even Levi was a bit confused about where he stood with Eren and was hesitant to push it any further. They needed to talk he realised that, but they were pretty straight forward, right? Levi had already told Eren how he felt. 

"Okay." Levi said slowly, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "What about us?" He asked, realising he was probably annoying Eren with all of his questions. If he didn’t ask now then he never would. 

"Just everything, Levi." Eren said, finally dragging his eyes off the kittens to look at Levi. "Like, that night happened and nothings been said ever since it." The brunet started, looking back down to the kittens as he continued. "Was it a mistake or something? If it was you can tell me, I'd rather know." Eren said quietly. 

Levi sat back a little, the frown a little clearer on his face as he stared at the brat. Honestly he thought that he had been pretty clear. Shit- he knew that he was bad with people and feelings, but not this bad. He felt quite guilty now. Eren must've been stressing about this and worrying over it. Thinking Levi wasn't interested and was just fooling about. Fuck, Eren must've thought he was fucking him about. 

"Of course it wasn't a mistake, brat." Levi said, almost offended at the comment. "Fuck, you know I'm not good at this." He gave a sigh, shaking his head. 

Levi ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face as he tried to find the right words for this. To hopefully clear up anything Eren was worrying about. 

"I like you." He said bluntly, looking to him. "That night, it wasn't a fucking mistake. You should know me by now, brat, I wouldn't do something if I didn't want to fucking do it. I just never brought it up because I thought we were on the same wavelength, but obviously fucking not." Levi leant back slightly, watching Eren play with the kittens. 

"What wavelength?" Eren asked him quietly, glancing over to him. "You haven't tried anything since." 

"Neither have you." Levi retorted, almost childishly. 

"I didn't want to overstep any boundaries." 

"Jaeger I sucked your dick, we're fucking past boundaries by now." Levi pointed out with a small frown, shaking his head. "I didn't do anything else because I didn't want to push my luck." He explained a few moments after. 

Eren started chewing his lip as he looked to Levi, taking in his words before nodding. "Okay, so what now?" He asked quietly. 

"That's up to you. You know how I feel." Levi told him with a shrug, leaving whatever happened next up to Eren. 

"Okay." Eren let out a small breath and nodded. "I like you too." He admitted to Levi quietly, looking off to the distance as he thought. "A-And I'd like to maybe try something?" 

"Like dating?" Levi asked, just to be clear and sure. 

"Yeah." Eren blushed slightly as he nodded, looking back to Levi. He kept his eyes locked onto his in determination, getting a small burst of confidence. He just had to believe that Levi was telling the truth and liked him in the same way he liked Levi. "I want to try dating." He said firmly. 

Levi looked back at Eren and raised his eyebrow slightly at him, finding him so fucking attractive. Levi was somewhat surprised that the brat even wanted anything with him. 

"Sounds a bit gay." He teased slightly, smirking back at the brunet. 

"Levi! We're meant to be having a moment." Eren huffed, but his mood was slowly broken as he broke out into a grin. "If you don't say no I'll take that as a yes." He claimed with a small giggle. 

"You better take it as a yes then, because no fucking way would I pass this up." Levi replied, earning another small giggle from the brunet. 

"Just one request?" Eren asked, his grin turning into a soft smile. 

Levi gave a small grunt in reply for Eren to continue speaking, his full attention on him. The three kittens that were awake were still on Eren's lap. Beast and Rogue were still fighting one another, rolling around and pouncing. Squirt was stuck nibbling on Eren's hand, more interested in that than his sisters. 

"Can we take it slow?" Eren asked quietly. "Like, I don't want to rush it. We're already practically living together and I just don't want to mess it up by moving too fast." He explained to him, watching for Levi's reaction. 

The raven just softened his expression ever so slightly and nodded, that sounding like the perfect plan to him. The last thing he wanted was for them to mess this up by moving too quick too. It might just be that they were spending so much time together that they were just drawn to one another, and although Levi knew he had feelings for the other man, it would be nice to take it slow just to be sure. To actually start dating Eren properly. 

"Sounds good to me, brat." The older man replied slightly softer. "I'll pick you up at seven this Friday, then?" Levi asked him with a small smirk. 

"What, what for?" Eren asked, cocking his head slightly. 

"I'm taking you on our first date." Levi told him, leaving no room for argument. Not that Eren would even argue with that. 

Eren just broke into a wide grin and nodded, relaxing back into the headboard. 

"Right, I'm going to go make dinner." Levi told Eren, moving to sit up a little more. "Do you fancy pasta or curry?" He asked him. 

"Um-" Eren thought for a moment. "I was going to make curry. I got the lamb out of the freezer this morning for it." He told him. 

"Curry it is." Levi claimed, patting his leg gently on top of the covers. "I'll call you when it's ready." 

Gently, the raven leant over and kissed Eren on the cheek. He slipped out of the bed after that, though he did take note of the wide grin on Eren's face. He was actually glad that they cleared that up, really. It made him feel a lot better himself, and if anything it made him feel – well not giddy, but something close to it. 

Levi headed downstairs to cook dinner for the two of them, looking forward to the rest of the night with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i think ive decided to make this a total of 10 chapters so its not too long and is a decent size. i have a few plans for some other fanfics i want to write as well but this one is my main one for now.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it! :) comments welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I haven't written anything in about three years and now I've started again. Any feedback would be appreciated but please go easy on me!


End file.
